


Fighter

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, dragon!i.m, dragon!jooheon, dragon!shownu, dragon!wonho, rider!hyungwon, rider!kihyun, rider!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon started forward, but all their attempts at getting through to the fighting dragons were met with a solid wall of hate and aggression. They knew better than to interrupt a fight, clearly to the death, between wild dragons though, so they were forced to sit back and watch."They're both going to end up dead," Kihyun whispered horrified, eyes glued to the gruesome image of two grappling dragons, blood spraying the ground as someone's wing-joint was almost torn out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know, I KNOW, I have a fic ongoing but i hit a roadblock with that one and this one's been writing itself, practically. Plus, I already have the fluffy bonus chapters ready for Monsta X and I cannot wait to post them. So uh. Here you go, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.

It is disturbing, how gloomy the forest is. One would think that the mountains would be less foresty but no. Only the very tips of the Beors are naked whereas in the valleys the flora is thick and lush.

 

Six pairs of sharp eyes try to penetrate the thicket. There's traces of the paths leading to dwarven cities in the bellies of the mountains, hidden and secure, as well as some activity in their immediate vicinity. But higher up and off the beaten track only wild animals disturbed the eerie calmness of the sublime scenery.

 

And, supposedly, the object of their mission. A rouge dragon that recently started to become a danger to the dwarves. Noone knew how long has he lived in the caves, his presence not a problem until he began to seriously enjoy feldûnost meat thus dealing an injury to all of the dwarves who utilized feldûnosts in almost every aspect of their lives, but particularly to the Durgrimst Feldûnost, forcing them to seek assistance from the Riders' Order after one of the shepherds of their clan was grieviously injured by the thieving dragon.

 

Junmyeon reacted immediately and to deal with the rogue sent one of his most proficient in combat teams, three pairs - Hyunwoo and Kihyun, Hoseok and Hyungwon and finally Minhyuk and Jooheon.

 

They set out at once, although not keen on killing a dragon. They planned to talk to him or her first, try to reason. Every death is a loss and they wished to avoid it unless there was really no other way to ensure the safety of the dwarves.

 

It took them days of careful tracking to finally find the thief crawling out of his or her cleverly hidden cave.  _He or she probably knew someone was here for them and hid,_ Hyunwoo said.

 

_Great, there's nothing quite as futile as trying to reason with a hungry dragon,_ Kihyun responded.  _Lets go, slowly though. Lets not frighten them at the very beginning or we won't even get a chance to deal with this amicably._

 

Hyunwoo nodded and signalled the other dragons to fan out. He and Kihyun would approach the dragon from the front but it wouldn't do to have it escape.

 

So far it was still calm, seemingly unaware of their presence, eyes locked on an obliviously grazing feldûnost. Hyunwoo barely managed to make a step when suddenly the dragon stiffened and started scenting the air.

 

Kihyun cursed under his breath.

 

However it wasn't their group that alerted the dragon.

 

To their utter shock as soon as the thieving dragon came close to the grazing animals a dark blur shot out of the nearby copse of trees and  _attacked_ .

 

The feldûnosts scattered as ear-splitting roars suddenly pierced through the cold air.

 

Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon started forward, but all their attempts at getting through to the fighting dragons were met with a solid wall of hate and aggression. They knew better than to interrupt a fight, clearly to the death, between wild dragons though, so they were forced to sit back and watch.

 

It was horrifying.

 

Kihyun was frozen to the spot, his gut churning. He saw, of course, dragons fighting before but it was always either friendly sparring or a short spat that their riders or the elder Riders resolved and the worse that came out of it was shame and shallow cuts.

 

This was nothing like that.

 

This was ruthless. The thief they came for was clearly the bigger and elder of the fighters but the younger one made up in viciousness what he lacked in size. For ever bite he retaliated with a bleeding gauge to the other's hide, for every scratch he returned his own.

 

The young one was cunning, too. His or her opponent clearly depended on their age and size to win the fight. The young one knew he was at a disadvantage and Hyunwoo had to admire the ways he found to make up for that or turn it around.

 

_They're both going to end up dead,_ Kihyun whispered horrified, eyes glued to the gruesome image of two grappling dragons, blood spraying the ground as someone's wing-joint was almost torn out.

 

Hyunwoo disagreed. He would have betted the younger one would lose though, at the beginning. Now he was changing his mind as the smaller shape kicked the bigger away and spewed fire straight into its eyes before jumping right back in, fangs closing on the bleeding wing-joint of the other and claws sinking into its underbelly, leaving huge ugly gauges and jumping away before the other could retaliate.

 

Too late though. The injuries sustained slowed the young one down and its screech was painful and tore Hyunwoo's heart in two as the delicate membrane of its wing was caught on a claw and severed like tissue paper.

 

The wound looked bad but it was the cry that almost made a whine escape Hyunwoo's throat.

 

It was a high cry of a hurt youngling just barely out of their hatchling phase.

 

_Just how young is he?_ He thought to himself and Kihyun's consciousness pulsed with fresh horror.

 

The youngling curled in on itself for a moment as if overcome with pain and fear. However as soon as its opponent fell for it and exposed its neck thinking itself safe from attacks the small one uncoiled its body and, fast as a snake, jumped, sinking its teeth i nto the base of the bigger one's skull until scales gave way, bones shattered and blood trickled down the sides of its neck.

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun looked at the scene in shock and disgust.

 

What now?

 

–

 

Changkyun tasted the unique tang of blood and shook his head to the sides, observing as the corpse underneath him flopped limply. He spat it out and drew a big breath, roaring his victory into the darkening sky above.

 

_Finally. Years and years of lonely existence this bastard forced me into and finally my vengeance is done. Mother, I hope you can see this and you're satisfied._

 

He sat down heavily, panting as the adrenaline of the fight left him. The various small and large wounds the fucker left on his body started to make themselves obnoxiously known but nothing could kill his buzz right now. He did it, he  _did it-_

 

“May I ask what just happened?”

 

-Changkyun's head immediately whipped towards the source of the unfamiliar voice and his heart seized. He stood corrected, his buzz was dead. In its place anxiety appeared fast and grew faster.

 

Before him stood three dragons, clearly pissed off, and at their sides there were three two-legs. Their body language and expressions were much harder for Changkyun do decipher as he never really interacted with creatures such as them before but he decided he could safely assume they were as pissed off as the dragons.

 

In summation, six hostile strangers.

 

He was screwed. No way could he take them if they decided to attack. He was tired, injured and had no idea how to deal with the two-legs while their strategy seemed to be working in pairs as he spied weird contraptions fastened around the dragons' bodies, straps leading to what looked from where he stood like small nests with two loops dangling on either side. Not to mention the impressive amount of muscles the dragons possessed. The two biggest especially.

 

Filing all those observations away and focusing on the big picture Changkyun heaved himself up and made a show of snarling, displaying his bloodied fangs. He didn't just kill that bastard to get killed himself, oh hell no. This time, regretfully, he would have to flee.

 

He should flee. As soon as possible. Right away. Now.  _Work, stupid wing!_

 

However, his wing was useless, hanging in bloody tatters. Meanwhile though, the strangers didn't move. They exchanged glances again and seemed to communicate before the biggest dragon repeated the previously voiced question.

 

In his panic Changkyun had forgotten about that question.

 

_We mean no harm. We only want to know what happened. This dragon you just killed, he was meant to be our mission, we think, but now…_ the dragon trailed off. His voice was nice, deep and a little rumbling but retaining traces of warmth despite the undeniable anger he almost managed to stifle in his mental projection.

 

Changkyun barely suppressed a shudder. It's been so long, so unbearably, painfully long since he'd had contact with anyone-…

 

But no, no.  _Focus_ , he scolded himself.  _These guys can still shred you to pieces._

 

_I killed him_ , he responded finally, making sure his voice was as steady as he wasn't feeling.

 

_We can see that_ , the middle foreign dragon snarled, clearly not possessing the same ability to keep his cool that the biggest one showed.  _And that is one hell of an inconvenience so if you could at least explain what for that would be nice, thanks._

 

Changkyun stiffened. That was not an attack but it was clearly a show of hostility and though his pride urged him to keep his ground his brain won the battle and he made a step back, aching wings flaring open and a vicious hiss emitting from his throat.

 

_I killed him because he deserved it. Leave me alone!_ He said, digging his claws into the soft ground and preparing to make a hasty escape.

 

_I don't think so,_ the aggressive one replied.  _And you're not going anywhere either. Don't even think of escaping. We might not know this place but you're still injured, you won't get away in this state._

 

Changkyun's panic levels started to rise uncomfortably high.  _What do you want from me?!_ He hissed.

 

The foreigners seemed to communicate again between each other and it seemed that they came to an agreement as one by one the dragons and the two-legs dipped their heads before one of the two-legs spoke.

 

“Nothing really. It's just, we were sent to deal with a rogue dragon that posed a threat to the dwarven feldûnost herds and what we saw was an act of murder even worse than feldûnost thieving. You killed another dragon. By law that would make you a rogue too. So explain yourself before we do what the laws dictate we should do.”

 

_A rogue? The laws?_ Changkyun was lost. Who were these people and what was their deal? Were they threatening him? With their laws? Because he killed that fucking piece of trash?

 

“We're representing the Order of Dragons and Riders of Alagaesia and our Leader sent us on a mission to deal with the dragon disrupting the peace in the Beor mountains. What came and we saw a savage brawl that resulted in death. We thought he was our target but who's to say _you're_ not the troublemaker we're after, huh? So you're going to stay right there and explain yourself,” the same two-leg elaborated, voice ringing with steel. Clearly this was a proposition Changkyun was not to be able to refuse.

 

In theory. In reality, Changkyun thought about the strangers, fit and rested and overwhelming in their numbers, about  their mission and stuck up attitude and the anxiety just a few minutes of interaction gave him, so used he was to solitude and the relative safety of it. He thought of his injuries. And then he thought of his mother.

 

His answer was clear.

 

_Fuck off._

 

–

 

Hyungwon sighed. He had hoped they wouldn't have to use force but the little one was horribly obstinate. His dragon partner, Hoseok, growled angrily and his muscles tensed as if he was about to pounce.

 

_You're not in a position to refuse,_ he snarled.

 

_Watch me!_ Came the answer and Hoseok snapped, leaping forward and trying to pin the squirming, spitting youngling down. In the next moment Jooheon and Hyunwoo had the pair surrounded.

 

_Don't kill me!_ The strange dragon uttered finally, seeing that his position was hopeless. It sounded rather pathetic after the fight he put up, until he followed it with  _I didn't do anything wrong!_

 

_You_ killed _another dragon_ , Hoseok snarled at him, finally stilling with his body effectively keeping the other pinned.  _That's vile. Explain yourself before I dispose of you like the disgusting piece of shit you are!_

 

_What, I killed him so you kill me but when I'm a murderer you're a hero?! What kind of double standard is that?!_

 

Hyungwon's brows went up. “Kid's ballsy,” he muttered to Kihyun who was pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Hoseok and his temper were sometimes hard to control when he dealt with something that upset his morals but he had hoped they could deal with this mess without fighting the young one who practically radiated fear at the sight of them. Hyunwoo's conflicted feelings on the matter didn't help any.

 

_You didn't have a reason for killing him! I would be making the world a better place!_ Hoseok spat. Hyungwon winced. If there was one thing his partner knew how to do aside from building muscles and fighting it would be finding the words that cut deep.

 

The youngling froze for a few seconds in absolute silence, pupils dilating, before he let out a huge roar and physically threw Hoseok off his body in a fit of total rage. Before they could react, he spoke.

 

 _I didn't have a reason?! I DIDN'T HAVE A REASON! The fuck you know about my reasons! That piece of shit killed my mother because he was jealous! Funny, back then you were nowhere to be found with your laws! But my revenge is somehow such a transgression you'll kill me outright!_ _Fuck you and your shitty laws, he deserved to die and I did the world a favour, ridding it of him!_

 

The words were vicious and rang with a deep pain of an old wound that still hurt, not quite scabbed over yet. Hoseok froze, along with everyone else, barely moving on time to avoid a stream of flames the youngling spat out around him in his fury, creating a physical barrier of charred ground and smouldering grass, wings, even the injured one, flaring and flapping, anger switching the pain off for a short while.

 

_Hoseok, get back,_ Hyunwoo urged, increasingly worried. They had just wanted to talk but they miscalculated and now they had a near feral with fear and pain youngling, ready to fling himself on their claws and fangs to fight for his freedom.

 

_How do we convince him that we don't want to harm him, just talk? He'd been defensive enough before Hoseok jumped him, now I'm afraid he might actually try fighting us,_ he said to Kihyun who was feeling equally helpless but also determined to not see any more blood, dragon or other, spilled on that day.

 

“Lets just all try and calm down, okay?” the short elf said, enhancing his voice with magic to make sure it reached the rampaging youngling. All it got him was a sneer.

 

_Sure, maybe when I'm not surrounded by enemies I will._

 

_We're not your enemies-,_ Hyunwoo tried but was shut down fast.

 

_Yeah, I can see how a friend would attack me and pin me to the ground, digging where that bastard injured me. The violet one sure looked like he wanted to finish the job in a friendly way. And that's without counting the death threats,_ the youngling snarled, hobbling but continuously moving inside his circle to keep an eye on all of them.

 

Hoseok shrank on himself, feeling the regret and shame flooding his mind.  _You couldn't have known,_ Hyungwon consoled but the guilt didn't diminish when he continued saying,  _You were pretty awful to him though._

 

_I'm sorry_ , Hoseok said forcing himself to catch and keep the other's dark green eyes. The youngling stilled, only his tail continuing to move behind him as he listened.  _I was unfair and attacked you without hearing you out first. I'm sorry for causing you more pain_ , he added conscience tearing him apart as all the wounds became visible once the youngling became motionless.

 

Aside from the torn wing there were multiple ugly bites scattered all over his body, mostly on the legs and tail, as well as countless slashes, some shallower and some deeper, concentrated on the dragon's head and sides. Blood ran down its body in dark rivulets, leaving traces over the green-tinted scales that weren't torn out in the struggle.

 

The youngling stood, staring at him as if mystified, for a while. Only movement from the periphery of his vision made him jolt back to life but it was just Jooheon breaking the circle for good and moving closer to where Hoseok and Hyunwoo stood, curiously eyeing the injured dragon.

 

Hoseok squirmed when the dark green eyes returned to bore into him.  _Would you, um, accept my apology?_ He asked finally to break the awkward silence.

 

The eyes blinked.  _I… yeah, okay, apology… accepted._

 

Hoseok lowered his head to show gratitude, blinking in surprise. When the youngling wasn't snarling and spitting fire (literally and figuratively) his voice was rather quiet and very pleasant. It was also lower than Hoseok expected, a little hoarse but overall nice. Could be soothing if not for the still anxious hesitance ringing in it.

 

“See, now we're friends, not enemies!” Minhyuk said trying for a smile, finally not able to contain himself anymore. Oh how the tense atmosphere stifled him but now that the hostility was gone he could do what he did best, namely bring positivity.

 

Jooheon still wasn't entirely sold on the whole “friendship” concept but whatever, he got used to his Rider being overly enthusiastic and trusting long ago. Anyhow he would be there to protect Minhyuk should anything happen and so would the rest of the group.

 

_Um-…_ the youngling struggled to find words to answer him, clearly caught off guard, so Minyuk continued.

 

“Right, what kind of friends don't know each other's names! How silly of me! Here, let me introduce everyone,” he said and point to every member of the group and say their name. “The one who apologized so nicely is Hoseok, and there stands his Rider, Hyungwon. Hoseok is usually very nice and Hyungwon is usually very sleepy. I am Minhyuk and this is my dragon Jooheon, say hi Jooheon!”

 

Jooheon flatly said hi.

 

The youngling barely mumbled something in response, growing more and more flabbergasted. To be completely honest Minhyuk couldn't fault the poor dear, they had been fighting not ten minutes ago. He had felt the young dragon's fear and it was suffocating to the point of blind terror. Minhyk therefore revelled in the hesitation because underneath it was only confusion, the fear almost a memory. Just a little more work.

 

“And last but not least, our squad leaders! Well, Hoseokie likes to pretend he's got a say in making decisions but don't let him fool you, Hyunwoo here and his Rider Kihyun are the ones calling the shots!”

 

Kihyun nodded and sent the youngling a somewhat strained smile. Hyunwoo rumbled an amicable greeting.

 

“So, what is your name, little one?” Minhyuk prompted.

 

_I'm not little!_ The youngling protested, pride smarting, to which Hoseok snorted.

 

_Could've fooled me. How old are you, hatchling?_

 

_I'm not a hatchling!_ Was that an indignant whine? Hyungwon grinned in delight, this kid was so funny.  _I'm two! Almost three! And my name is Changkyun,_ he added more shyly again.

 

The smile slid off Hyungwon's face. Two! He could feel his emotions mirrored by Hoseok and, dimly, everyone in the group. Two years old, so young and yet here he was, barely standing, bloodied but victorious after a fight to the death.

 

Two year old dragons, Hyungwon thought, were barely beginners in their training and the most hurt they usually got at that age was a strained  joint , maybe  a broken  bone after an unfortunate training accident. Not fighting for their lives to quench their thirst for revenge after witnessing the death of their family.

 

Was that what being a wild dragon was like?

 

“Nice to meet you, Changkyun,” Minhyuk said gently, smile not dimming despite the sadness in his soul. “But it seems you really are the baby here, everyone else has at least a few years on you,” he added, grinning mischievously.

 

Predictably the youngling – Changkyun – bristled at that but now that the adrenaline of the fight drained together with his anger, the slight movement of his wings caused pain to spike in them and then, one by one, all the other wounds littering his body.

 

Forgetting all about Minhyuk's teasing Changkyun whined, curling up in agony, this time for real, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pain that suddenly slammed into him.

 

“Oh, oh no it hurts so bad, doesn't it? Hey, Changkyunnie, would you let me help?” Minhyuk asked, stepping forward in concern but still keeping his distance for the time being. Just because they managed to communicate without snarling didn't mean Changkyun trusted them enough to come close when he was so vulnerable.

 

Changkyun didn't seem to hear him, still letting out the high-pitched whimpers of a hurt baby. And as far as the group was concerned, that's what he was. Two years old, where Jooheon, hitherto their youngest, was already five and the younger dragon's pained sounds really kickstarted his protective instincts.

 

_Changkyun?_ Jooheon tried delicately. Changkyun's mind, overwhelmed as it was, responded to an unknown voice as a potential threat and he blinked, rising his head slowly, bloodied fangs on display as his chops rose in a soundless snarl of pain. His gaze focused.  _It's me, Jooheon. Changkyun, would you let our Riders help you? They can heal you, okay? It'll stop hurting, I promise._

 

Changkyun's chest heaved as he panted for breath but he was lucid again and the desperation in his eyes as they bore into Kihyun and Hyunwoo was enough to break their hearts into pieces.

 

Kihyun s pared a corner of his mind to be impressed that the youngling remembered who “called the shots” and had the presence of mind to check with them if Minhyuk and Jooheon's proposition had their approval despite how clearly he desired to not suffer anymore.

 

Hyunwoo nodded his great head immediately and Kihyun added verbal reassurance. “Just say the word and we'll help you.”

 

Three seconds passed in silence  as Changkyun'd fear battled in his mind with the need for relief from the agony before  the young dragon gave in.  _Please…_ he whimpered. Immediately Kihyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk stepped closer, making sure to stay in his field of vision as they put their hands on his trembling body.

 

_What are you going to do?_ Changkyun asked, observing them warily with eyes clouded with pain.

 

_They're going to use magic, hatchling,_ Hoseok explained, hoping that the title would take Changkyun's mind off of the agony at least a little.  _Don't be afraid, they've healed us so many times I've lost count by now, you're going to be good as new before you know it._

 

Hoseok continued to talk soothingly as the three Riders got to work and with every passing minute Changkyun relaxed more and more as the agony abated. The wounds stitched themselves back into smooth hide one by one and between that and the sound of Hoseok's gentle voice Changkyun dozed off, his body crashing after such an intense adrenaline high.

 

Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon managed to finish the job although at the end they were almost as exhausted as the young dragon. Their partners shared their energy with them, restoring them to life, but food was of utmost importance, and not only for them but for Changkyun too if he was to regain strength quickly.

 

On that note Hyunwoo and Jooheon took off to hunt, taking Kihyun with them so he could see if there were perhaps some edible plants he could add to the Riders' rations, while Hoseok stayed at the temporary camp and removed the carcass of the dead dragon, dragging it to the cave it had crawled out of to properly dispose of later. Then he came back down and let Hyungwon curl up into his warm chest and take a nap while Minhyuk busied himself with unpacking their food and starting a little fire before sitting down next to the slumbering youngling, and hesitantly petting the slim neck, grimacing sadly when his hand came off almost black with grime and blood.

 

He resolved that if Changkyun let them, they should give him a proper bath and oil his scales. Poor dear has probably never gotten pampered since his mother died and Minhyuk wanted to change that. Changkyun was a brave, strong little hatchling, he deserved to feel good. Of course the next few weeks would be a little unpleasant because of the torn out scales growing back in which resulted in severe itchiness but that too could be soothed. If Minhyuk managed to soothe Jooheon's humours he'll manage Changkyun's too.

 

He just really hoped Changkyun would let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk just enjoy pls
> 
> especially since dear Kei did some editing <3

When Changkyun woke up he was pain-free and comfortable, contentment ruined only by his stomach rumbling from ravenous hunger. He groaned to himself, bemoaning having to go hunt before he was able to eat anything, when among the expected scents of fire and blood he caught other, unexpected ones. His eyes blinked open and he was greeted by the sight of a whole boar just laying next to his head. A nice, dead boar. One he never hunted for.

 

A questioning little trill escaped his throat when a bright eye invaded his field of vision, startling him and causing him to rear back into a crouch, ready for take-off should it be necessary to keep himself safe from the intruder.

 

_Whoa, it's okay! It's just me. Good to see you awake,_ Jooheon said enthusiastically.  _The boar's for you! Hyunwoo and I hunted!_

 

Changkyun blinked.  _Thank you…?_ he said faintly. Jooheon just grinned and nosed the boar closer to him, bounding over to Minhyuk and letting him scratch his jaw with a coo.

 

Changkyun looked at them, then at the boar, then at Hyunwoo and Hoseok curled comfortably one next to the other. At Hyungwon falling asleep in his bowl and Kihyun scolding him. They had set up camp while he was asleep. They healed him and then set up camp around him and guarded his sleep and hunted for him(?).

 

Changkyun could feel the pressure of tears gathering behind his eyes as his not-quite-awake mind swum with confusion. Since he left the colony – where he'd lived with his mother up until he lost her – he has been on his own. He hunted for himself, slept by himself, and protected himself all alone, resolving to forget her warmth and how she provided for him when he was young. And when she taught him all she knew because inevitably it made him think of her last moments, her desperate roars to go, hide, and be safe before her lack of focus allowed that bastard to take her life leaving him completely alone.

 

So he went and hid and dreamed of revenge, and strengthened his body and mind thinking himself a new dragon. But these six strangers scared him half to death and then somehow _befriended_ him (???) and treated his wounds. They even brought him food. He was confused to say the least.

 

He hid his emotions by sinking his fangs into the carcass and devouring the boar as fast as possible when Hoseok made a hiccuping growl sound that indicated he was laughing.

 

_Slow down, hatchling, or you'll choke._

 

_I'm not a hatchling!_ Changkyun immediately protested indignantly, stubbornly biting off and swallowing a whole leg of the boar.

 

“How do you feel?” Kihyun cut in before Hoseok managed to antagonize the youngling again. Changkyun paused in his inhaling of the carcass and turned to look at the elf.

 

_I feel fine, thank you,_ he said.

 

“No pain?” Kihyun pressed. Changkyun had been wounded pretty badly and he was ninety nine percent sure he, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk managed to heal everything but it didn't hurt to check. They could have left something unnoticed in their tired state.

 

_None at all, I really do feel fine and I am very grateful,_ the young dragon dipped his head respectfully.

 

_That's good,_ Hyunwoo said warmly.  _We're glad you are no longer hurting._

 

Changkyun squirmed shyly and made to return to his meal before Hyungwon piped in.

 

“But he's still filthy.”

 

If Changkyun could blush he would have been beet red. Thankfully, his scales protected him from that indignity but that didn't mean he didn't  _feel_ awkward, unfortunately entirely awake now as his attention was suddenly brought to the state of his scales. It was true he didn't much care about his appearance when he had much more important things to care about – like eating and keeping himself safe – and he may have let them gather up a film of filth because if anything it allowed him to hide in the shadows better.

 

Now, though, confronted with the sight of three dragons with obviously well-cared for scales, glinting in the sun – in the colours of warm light brown, Hyunwoo; violet, Hoseok; and vivid red, Jooheon – he became painfully aware that the green highlights hiding in his own dark scales, of which his mother had been so proud, were now effectively hidden beneath a cover of dirt and blood which looked, frankly speaking, disgusting – crusty and flaking with every movement.

 

He ducked his head, curling up in a smaller ball in a subtle attempt to hide from the group's gazes. Damn that lanky two-leg for bringing all the attention back to him, Changkyun thought helplessly; he hated being put on the spot like that. He could already feel the anxiety from before they helped him creep back. He was surrounded and outnumbered and it really bothered him when they were all staring at him.

 

_The meaning of tact is lost on you, Hyungwon,_ Hyunwoo sighed.  _Look what you've done,_ he chastised and turned to Changkyun saying,  _hey, Changkyun, it's okay. You had other concerns, more pressing than-_

 

“-personal hygiene?” Kihyun muttered earning himself a light tap from his partner's massive wing. Hyunwoo, the definition of a gentle giant, knew his strength.

 

- _than maintaining your scales. It's good, shows you have your priorities straight,_ Hyunwoo reassured the youngest gently, amusement filling him at the sight of Changkyun's wide eyes. The youngling pondered this for a moment and then turned a victorious glance at where Hoseok and Hyungwon sat.

 

Hyungwon put his hands up, giving up the argument but couldn't help saying, “I just stated a fact.”

 

“Well, he was not wrong,” Kihyun said but without (much) malice. “Instead of laughing, however, how about we help the baby, hm?”

 

Minhyuk brightened as if the sun itself came down to shine through his skin. “Yes!” He jumped up happily and bounced over to the young dragon currently dying from discomfort. “Changkyunnie! How about we give you the special treatment!” Minhyuk clapped his hands, his huge, hopeful grin beaming full power.

 

_A what?_ Changkyun cocked his head to the side questioningly, shuffling back to keep some more distance between them. The two-legs, though tiny, had healed him (and their motives for that were still questionable in Changkyun's mind). They knew magic and the dragons were clearly loyal to them judging from the levels of affection they showed one another. Minhyuk was potentially very capable of hurting him and Changkyun had no desire to invite trouble anywhere close.

 

Valiantly repressing the urge to coo over the cute image the youngling presented him, Minhyuk let him widen the expanse of grass between them while explaining, “We would make you all pretty! You'd take a bath and then we'd oil your scales and you'd be all beautiful, like a precious stone! Trust me, you'd like it. Jooheonie tries to act all tough but he loves when I pamper him like that and he looks super pretty afterwards too!”

 

Jooheon snorted, embarrassed, when Changkyun looked at him but confirmed the special treatment, as Minhyuk called it, was very nice.

 

_I-I'm not sure,_ Changkyun squirmed, still vaguely uncomfortable at the thought of being pawed at by the people he met not even two days ago. The people who accused him of breaking their law and called him a rogue. And had temper, like Hoseok, and could overpower him.

 

And brought him food.

 

Why were they so nice? Something was not adding up, in Changkyun's opinion.

 

Minhyuk slumped a little, disappointed, but a pointed look from Kihyun had him relenting. “Well, let me know when you feel like it, because I would really love to!”

 

_Uhm, okay,_ Changkyun promised awkwardly.  _But I'm going to take that bath so-_

 

“Don't even think about going anywhere before finishing your food,” Kihyun warned sternly and Changkyun blinked, taken aback. For the last two years he did what he wanted and when he wanted. He's already forgotten how his mom chastised his more stupid ideas and made sure he ate well and stayed clean and healthy. Kihyun's words brought back the memories but the difference between his larger-than-life mother and the tiny two-legged frame of Kihyun confused him so much he actually did go back to the boar, Kihyun smiling at him, satisfied.

 

Hoseok tried to laugh at him for the reaction but Kihyun was quick to remind him that dragon or not everyone listens to him or the consequences are 'known and dire' and Hoseok shut up at the glint in Kihyun's eye as he remarked that “at least the baby is smart enough to not need to learn respect the hard way”.

 

Changkyun was feeling simultaneously too vindicated (Kihyun was dangerous, after all, here was his confirmation) and embarrassed to react, he just gobbled up the last of his meal and then slunk away to where he knew a few streams joined together in a small lake. He spent the next hour gleefully ridding himself of the filth, first wiggling in the shallows and then wading in deeper, submerging himself fully and frolicking underwater, automatically feeling better when on his own again.

 

Finally he crawled back out onto the shore and shook the excess water off before extending his wings to dry them too. Actually… his muscles tensed for a moment as he prepared for the take-off and then he was repeating the underwater fun up in the sky, luxuriating in the comfortable feeling of freshness and freedom. For the first time since his mom died he didn't have to worry about anything.

 

And it was, he realized, his keen eyes spotting the three dragons and their two-legs in the camp-clearing, mostly because he managed to rid the world of the ugly stain that the murderer's existence had been… but also thanks to those strangers' weird kindness.

 

… and there went his good mood.

 

They simultaneously got rid of some of his worries (his injuries, hunger) and brought him more.

 

Because it might have been just that Changkyun had been four months old when his mom died and he fled the colony to not put any of his friends in danger (they weren't born from the bonded dragon his mom had taken a liking to instead of that jealous bastard despite him courting her, before her chosen lover left and never came back (or maybe he did but just too late) but he could have hurt them just to hurt him) so that might explain his potential lack of social skills and paranoia but his mind wouldn't let it rest.

 

Who almost kills someone and threatens them with persecution or whatever they were going to do to him and then suddenly drops all that because he told them his sob story and was in pain? He could have fabricated that, they had no way of checking unless they asked his friends. They had to be aware of that.

 

And if they were aware of that they would probably want to keep an eye for him to make sure he wasn't evil after all. Or maybe they planned to do something else. The happy one, Minhyuk, he talked about giving Changkyun a bath for heaven's sake! As if he was a close friend! There was definitely something shady about that. Noone is just  _that friendly_ towards a stranger, especially a stranger met under such circumstances.

 

Did that mean he wanted to be Changkyun's friend or to  _seem_ like he was Changkyun's friend to be able to earn his trust-

 

and then what?

 

Would they hurt him, after all? Execute those laws of theirs Changkyun still didn't know? Should he escape now? Fly away and leave them behind?

 

Upon deliberation Changkyun decided to return to the camp. Flying away would have been suspicious and though he could, technically, go into hiding again it would be extremely bothersome and could end up with them finding him again anyway, in less benevolent moods.

 

No, escaping wasn't an option. Besides, Changkyun thought, he should keep an eye on them in return. No better way to suss out their intentions than through careful observation. And if anything happened he would be able employ all he learned to save himself. He already knew to watch out for the violet Hoseok and small two-leg Kihyun first. He was sure the longer he spent with them the more he'd find out.

 

Whatever they were planning he was going to be ready.

 

–

 

Upon his return to the camp Changkyun was bombarded with compliments (straightforward and underhanded alike) because apparently his mother had been right to be proud.

 

He really wanted to stay focused and on alert but literally everyone gave him a compliment and he was torn between preening and diving right back into that nice, quiet lake. In the end he settled for climbing up a stray boulder and boasting safely from up there.

 

Over the next few hours the boulder became his kingdom. Despite Minhyuk attempting to coax him off of it and closer to the group, Changkyun remained steadfast in his resolution and didn't give in to the ridiculous faces the two-leg made. Mostly because the friendlier the six strangers acted the more it unsettled him and Minhyuk was by far the most friendly one. Changkyun had no idea what to do with him.

 

Aside from his four friends at the colony he had had to leave behind he had no experience with friendship. It was hard.

 

The rest were a little easier to figure out. Kihyun and Hoseok, and Jooheon (but Jooheon to a lesser degree, perhaps under the influence of Minhyuk), were nice but not exactly inviting. Changkyun knew to keep a close eye on them because theirs seemed to be the most fiery tempers and he had no doubt if anything were to happen to him it would likely be them to bring it on his head. See: Hoseok's attack. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were different still. Hyungwon seemed to be altogether rather lethargic and mostly was content to leave Changkyun alone. For that Changkyun was thankful. And Hyunwoo was similar to Hyungwon in that he left Changkyun to his own devices but his overall aura was a little less  _indifferent_ , like Hyungwon's, but more  _warm_ . Hyunwoo seemed disinterested and distant but that impression was destroyed whenever he talked. His mind projected not only his words but also his demeanour towards the person he was engaging and Changkyun had to admit, there was no trace of hostility.

 

Making these observations carried him through the day and evening fell again. The other dragons left to hunt for their evening meal but Changkyun was not hungry. He had eaten his fill thanks to whoever had hunted for his boar this morning (Hyunwoo? And Jooheon? That's what the red dragon had said, right?) and after that managed to catch a few fish during his bath. He hasn't moved much after that, remaining perched on his boulder the entire day, taking a nap in the afternoon, so he was good and ready to sleep for a few hours again during the night.

 

Very glad for his boulder indeed, Changkyun shifted himself into a more comfortable coil and observed curiously as the two-legs in the camp went about their evening rituals. He hadn't the chance yesterday, exhausted as he had been after his fight(s), so this was all very interesting.

 

First they got a fire going in a fireplace (lit with magic, not dragon breath, Changkyun observed). Over the flames a slim construction made of metal rods was set up and from that a cauldron hung, in which Minhyuk had brought water from the closest stream. He was then batted away from the cauldron by Kihyun, who began throwing plants into the water.

 

Changkyun thought all that business was extremely interesting, wondering what they were going to do with the nicely-smelling plant water. To his surprise the brew was poured into bowls and then eaten with pieces of bread.

 

The whole meal didn't contain even one piece of meat and Changkyun was baffled. How were they going to stay healthy and strong if they only ate weeds? He then thought that maybe the dragons would bring something back for their two-legs but the hunters came back empty-handed.

 

… He'd have went and hunted for them himself but he resisted the thought. If they don't want meat then he's got nothing to do with it. It was actually to his benefit if they weren't at their full strength. He'd have an easier job of fighting them of in case of an attack.

 

–

 

Over the next few days Changkyun stubbornly refused to come off his rock and the group equally stubbornly kept up the friendship act.

 

The more time passed the more it unsettled the young dragon. Since he had done their job they were technically free to go back home and report to their authorities. Hyungwon explained to him that thanks to magic they already made the situation known to their Leaders but that still didn't make Changkyun feel any better.

 

If all was cleared, why were they still here? And making no signs of leaving? Obviously, he thought, for him. The real question was what did they want from him and it was that question that plagued his mind day and night until it became unbearable and he slipped.

 

It was when Minhyuk began hinting again at the “special treatment” bath or whatever. He had spotted Changkyun's tail lazily hanging off his rocky throne and poked at it, laughing when the young dragon immediately pulled it up and away.

 

“You know, Changkyunie, your scales are really pretty but they're awfully scratched up. The sun barely manages to bring out the green in them. If we oiled them it'd be much easier, you'd look like a proper jewel!” Minkyuk said.

 

Changkyun grumbled, unnerved with the insistent propositioning.

 

“Just let him,” Hyungwon yawned, “or he'll pester you forever. It's no use, he always gets what he wants.”

 

As Minhyuk defended himself and Kihyun loudly told them all to shut up, Jooheon piped up, saying  _Why do you not want it so much? I promise it's actually kinda pleasant._

 

Changkyun coiled his body into a tighter ball and remained silent. At that, perhaps somehow sensing something was not entirely okay with him - instincts honed to care for his team - Hyunwoo took subtle action.

 

_Changkyun?_

 

_I don't want any special treatments._

 

_That's okay,_ the eldest dragon soothed.  _Is everything alright though? You seem a little on edge._

 

For a second the clearing was silent, and then-

 

_Why are you here?_ Changkyun asked.

 

_I don't understand?_

 

_Why are you still here? Your mission is over, you can go back home. Or do you have a new mission, huh?_

 

In answer he only received confused silence and the melting pot of anxiety and uncertainty in his heart finally boiled over.

 

_All this time I've been thinking and I can't find any other reason. Nothing's keeping you here except that I'm here. And you healed me, true, and you're all nice and friendly but why? Nobody just- it doesn't- it's not-_

 

“What are you trying to say?” Kihyun broke in as Changkyun seemed to get a little lost in his explanation. 

 

_You say you want to be friends,_ the young dragon said finally, his tone accusative.

 

“We do,” Kihyun confirmed.

 

_Lies,_ Changkyun hissed. _You have nothing to gain from it. It's not friendship you're after. You're just watching me to determine whether or not you are going to kill me in the end._

 

_W-what?_ Hoseok stammered, astonished.

 

_That's right. You said if I kill someone it makes me a rogue and your laws say to kill rogues. You said that, I remember!_ Changkyun's tail and wings were twitching in agitation.

 

_That's not-_

 

_YOU SAID THAT. And I don't know why you healed me when you could've just left me here to die but if it was just so you can pass your judgement on me then I'm not fooled. You can be nice all you want but just try something and I'll tear you to shreds. You know I can do it. After all you saw me kill another dragon. That's the whole reason you're here._

 

The last words were a vicious hiss. Chankgyun paused, eyes narrowed, gauging their reaction.

 

One thing for sure, he has never seen anyone so confused before in his entire short life.

 

He refused to acknowledge the guilt that sprouted in his heart at the sight of Minhyuk's hurt expression and wetly shining eyes. Hyungwon's mouth was literally hanging open. If Kihyun's eyes opened any wider his eyeballs would surely fall out. Meanwhile the dragons all tensed up but the only one growling was Changkyun himself. Aside from that the camp-clearing was deathly silent.

 

Finally, Changkyun's growl petered out, smothered by the guilt and awkwardness that came over him seeing their reactions. His keen eyes, however, remained trained on them in wait for an answer.

 

_No, Changkyun, no! Of course that's not why we're here. We believe you,_ Hyunwoo began, his mental voice ringing with distress, but before he could add anything else, Minhyuk's voice cut through the air as he said something in a lilting, melodic way that Changkyun recognized as the sound of the Ancient Language.

 

He felt though, as the air in the clearing quivered with the words Minhyuk spoke. Changkyun didn't understand everything because his contact with the language was brief during his travels, but he did recognize the words 'swear' and 'no' and 'ill will' that appeared one after another.

 

_What- what was that?_

 

_That was the Ancient Language, Changkyun,_ Hoseok explain.  _Minhyuk just swore that all we truly have no bad intentions towards you._

 

 _I know Ancient Language… a little._ _But_ \- _How do I know you're saying the truth?_

 

“You can't lie when you speak in the Ancient Language,” Hyungwon said, eyes boring into Changkyun's. “Besides, you're a creature of magic, Changkyun, though you can't use it yourself. It's in you. You must have felt it when Minhyuk made that vow.”

 

_Oh. So that's what the tremor was?_ Changkyun cocked his head to the side. Hyungwon shrugged but Hoseok replied in affirmative.

 

_Precisely. Hyungwon can't feel it but to us dragons it was palpable._

 

_...Okay,_ Changkyun said cautiously.  _Lets say I believe you have no ill will towards me._ At those words Minhyuk lit up, only to slump back down when the youngling continued  _That doesn't mean you won't still do what those laws of yours tell you to do, even if they tell you to kill me._

 

“They do not,” Kihyun said.

 

_But Hoseok-_

 

“There were extenuating circumstances, you're innocent,” Kihyun insisted. “And Hoseok is a trainee, he doesn't call the shots. I'm the one with power here, me and Hyunwoo. We're their mentors.”

 

_But-_

 

“Oh, will you listen to us?” The leader two-leg snapped. “Fine, let me spell it out to you. The reason why we're still here and not back on Vroengard is you, true. But we're not interested in you because we want to judge you.”

 

_Then why?…_

 

“Because… Look, I know you hate being called a hatchling and you aren't one, true, but you might as well be. You're two, Changkyun. Two. If you were on Vroengard you'd be just barely into your training and any danger you'd encounter would be from your own dumb schemes. Seeing you so hurt, well… We just couldn't resist,” Kihyun admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

 

_I can take care of myself!_ Changkyun puffed up, indignant.  _I've been on my own for the last two years, thank you very much! I killed another dragon!_

 

“We know, we know you can,” Kihyun soothed, smothering the urge to ask the youngling to stop repeating what he did. “But the things is, you shouldn't have to.”

 

_So you pity me,_ Changkyun said, not any happier with that.

 

“No. We admire you. Honestly. You've been through a lot and you're very strong for it. But we got to know you, during those last few days, though you didn't make it easy, and we think, well...” here Kihyun hesitated and Hyunwoo took over, speaking in his usual, gentle way.

 

_We were hoping you'd warm up to us because we wanted to ask you to join us._


	3. Chapter 3

_We were hoping you'd warm up to us because we wanted to ask you to join us._

 

Now it was Changkyun's turn to be stupidly surprised.

 

 _You don't have to answer us now, of course,_ Hyunwoo assured.

 

“Definitely, considering the last week has been one massive misunderstanding,” Kihyun added.

 

“The most important thing is that you believe us!” Minhyuk piped up, anxiously adding, “you DO believe us now, right?”

 

 _Uh…_ Changkyun blinked, mind still stuck processing. Minhyuk's face crumpled and his eyes became suspiciously shiny. The youngest dragon panicked. Thankfully before either of them could have a meltdown Jooheon quickly started rumbling reassurance into his rider's ear. Hyungwon joined, saying, “Give Changkyun a little time, Minhyukkie, this is a lot to take in, I bet.”

 

It made Changkyun feel a little better, like Hyungwon understood him. He appreciated that feeling very much. He was starting to appreciate Hyungwon very much, in general. The two-leg had the ability to comfort him without crowding him, offering explanations of things Changkyun was not familiar with, and space; his sometimes biting wit notwithstanding once Changkyun learned that Hyungwon, like Hoseok, delighted in sarcasm and teasing.

 

This time too, Hyungwon had guessed correctly. It was indeed quite a lot – to discover that while Changkyun had been plotting escape plans in case they all attacked him, they had been gearing up to ask him to stay with them as a member of their group.

 

Mind-boggling, really. First of all, what the hell?? The transition from enemy to tentative neighbour Changkyun got but how did they go from that to offering him a place on their team was just one weird jump.

 

But… okay. Lets say he believed them. Changkyun had to sit down as his world slowly recalibrated. The past few days' worth of memories, stripped of all the suspicion and murderous subtexts, suddenly weighed down his mind while lifting his heart up high.

 

 _Friendship_ . Changkyun processed slowly. And then, _gross misunderstanding._

 

Changkyun curled up in a tight ball and resolutely refused to feel guilty or ashamed for jumping to conclusions because they were _entirely logical conclusions he was entitled to_.

 

The others left him alone to ruminate (although they had to pry Minhyuk away because the poor elf was deathly afraid of another misunderstanding occurring and Changkyun leaving) and he was grateful for that because he had a lot to think on.

 

Eventually though, having carefully considered things that happened, and things that had yet to pass, Changkyun made his decision.

 

For the past two years he has lived alone. He'd grown used to it but interaction with these six individuals, though oftentimes difficult and confusing, brought to the forefront of his mind the truth that he's buried under the anger, which drove all his actions since he's left the colony behind – he was lonely. And as much as he enjoyed his privacy and time for himself, he didn't like being lonely.

 

He would give them a chance.

 

Mind made up, he crawled off of his rock and slowly made his way towards the group, all gathered around the central bonfire. The dragons were sprawled comfortably, creating a kind of outer circle, the two-legs sitting close around the fire.

 

Minhyuk spotted him first and almost choked on an excited gasp. Hyungwon kept him seated as Hoseok and Hynwoo shuffled to make space for the youngest dragon. Changkyun, slowly, as if unsure, slunk into the offered space. He kept his wings and tail to himself but didn't shy away when Hoseok settled himself rather close, though he did tense at first.

 

“Changkyun?” Kihyun asked.

 

 _I… I haven't made a final decision yet. But… I'_ _m going to try and_ _give this a chance,_ the young dragon explained, _for now._

 

 _We're very glad,_ Hyunwoo rumbled.

 

Minhyuk stood, walked over to Changkyun, and stopped right in front of the slim dark snout, tilting his head back to look up at the youngling. “Thank you,” he said to Changkyun's surprise. And then graced him with the most sunny grin Changkyun's ever seen.

 

 _Uh… you're welcome?_ He said uncertainly, but in his heart there was warmth, caused by the pure joy on the elf's face. _You know, you've got to be the most emotive elf I've ever seen. Not that I've seen a lot. But still. Uh, no offence._

 

“None taken!” Minhyuk said brightly. “It's true, I've never much fit among my kin. I think it's because I'm honest. The inability to lie in my native language never bothered me but it sure bothered those around me. They said it was hardly appropriate that I wore my heart on my sleeve. Tried to change me but as you can see that didn't quite work out. Eventually I joined the Dragon Riders and it's been great. Joohonie is so cute, and it's not like I could hide anything from him ever anyway so it's okay that I'm the way I am with him.”

 

Jooheon rumbled at being called cute and stretched his neck to affectionately headbutt his rider. Minhyuk cooed and scratched at his nose.

 

 _No offence… again,_ Changkyun began tentatively, encouraged to keep the conversation going despite his awkwardness. Minhyuk was being unusually cooperative, in the sense that he didn't jump at Changkyun or shout. He just settled himself in front of the youngling and crossed his legs comfortably, smiling when Changkyun rested his head on the ground, somewhat levelling their gazes.

 

“You're not going to offend me, Kyunnie,” the elf assured.

 

 _Um. Then. How did you decide to join the Riders? From what I've seen your job is to kill bad guys and you don't particularly strike me as a killer,_ Changkyun admitted, privately happy that he was given a nickname. He couldn't remember his early childhood well but he thought nobody's ever given him a nickname before.

 

“You know, I asked him that too, when I first met him,” Kihyun piped up. Minhyuk shot him a grin and let him talk. “He and Jooheon are both very kind; I think it won't be much of a stretch to call it their defining feature. Now, for Jooheon, as a dragon, I didn't worry much. I haven't yet heard of a dragon who would squirm at the thought of causing death. But Minhyuk always seemed too empathetic for the more violent parts of the job.”

 

 _But here they are,_ Changkyun prodded, curiosity rising.

 

Unconsciously, his body language betrayed that – the tip of his tail was twitching and his eyes were wide, head tilted to the side a bit. Kihyun stifled a grin at the youngling's eagerness. “Minhyuk does well in training. He's good with the sword and exceptional with a bow – which isn't a popular weapon among the Riders. I was, however, concerned whether that all that skill would find use in battle. Many a soldier, though skilled, died in battle for the inability to look into another's eyes and take their life. Well, we needn't have worried.”

 

“No,” Hyungwon butted in, snorting, “Minhyuk is a damned demon. It's why he always gets what he wants, I told you, Changkyun.”

 

“I am not!” Minhyuk protested. “Stop it or I'm going to have Jooheon sit on you!”

 

“Hoseok wouldn't let him,” Hyungwon said with conviction only for his partner to contradict his words with a lazy _meh_ , which immediately brought on another quarrel.

 

Changkyun watched on, a little surprised at the turn of events and derailment of the conversation, before he heard Kihyun snort and remembered his curiosity.

 

 _Is Minhyuk a demon?_ He asked, feeling it a valid question. With these guys he wouldn't be horribly shocked if Minhyuk did turn out to be one. They've surprised him enough times that he learned to almost anticipate it. Kihyun laughed.

 

“No, Kyunnie, Minhyuk is just a very unusual elf. He is honest to a fault, that much is true; but it carries over into his outlook on justice. He believes very firmly that the innocent must be protected and he can and will spill blood for that. As I said, I had worried for Minhyuk's well-being until we took him and Jooheon on a small mission that involved children being hurt. Would you believe, Hyunwoo had to restrain him before he killed each and every bandit leaving us with noone to question.”

 

 _Oh._ Changkyun said. It was hard for him to imagine a creature as cheerful and affectionate as Minhyuk suddenly slaughtering its kin by the dozens. Then again, he knew him for only a few days. Hardly enough time to really _know_ someone.

 

Kihyun continued. “Then, of course, he hurried right over to the children. I had to stop him and wipe the blood off his face lest he scared them.”

 

 _Don't let the pretty faces fool you,_ Hyunwoo said, amused. _Kihyun_ , _Minhyuk and Hyungwon are as fierce as any dragon, if given a good enough cause. Jooheon too can be vicious, and I don't think I need to say anything about Hoseok._

 

At that, Changkyun grimaced, remembering the skilful way in which he was pinned, his wounds used against him.

 

 _He forgave me!_ Hoseok whined, his wing butting against Changkyun's, urging him to confirm. Changkyun did, earning himself a pleased rumble, which intensified as Hyungwon wandered over and plopped himself between his dragon's paws, yawning and muttering about Minhyuk and his inappropriate levels of energy.

 

Minhyuk rebuked, stating firmly that taking three naps during the day was just a waste of time.

 

Changkyun practically radiated confusion at that. _Then how do you stay awake at night?_

 

… _We don't?_ Jooheon said. _Why would we?_

 

 _Aren't you worried about something attacking you??_ Changkyun said puzzled.

 

 _No! Have you ever seen anything attacking a dragon? Let alone three? And between us for protection our riders are safe too, not that they need much protection considering they're pretty damn crafty with their spells and whatnot,_ Jooheon said proudly. _Also, elves don't really sleep so much as they just let their thoughts wander freely while their bodies rest. Or something. Minhyuk's explained it to me but I never really got it._

 

 _Oh._ Changkyun blinked. _Now that I think about it, the last time something attacked me had been when I still didn't have my fire._ He cocked his head to the side, deep in thought. _But the habit stayed, I suppose._

 

Hyungwon imagined a three-month-old hatchling Changkyun wrestling some cougar that sneaked up on him in the deep night and shudders, heart squeezing in a belated fit of fear for Changkyun's life. Then his eyes caught the bald patches of skin where Changkyun's scales had been ripped out in the latest fight and the feeling worsened. He tucked himself closer to Hoseok's chest and privately said, _I really hope he decides to join us._

 

 _Me too, Hyungwonnie,_ Hoseok rumbled. And then, in true Hoseok fashion, to dispel the fear and reassure Hyungwon and himself both that Changkyun was okay he proceeded to start poking him with his wing.

 

At first, still conversing with Minhyuk, Kihyun and Jooheon (and secretly very excited about it – his first amicable conversation in ages!) Changkyun ignored him. However, by the third poke the well his patience started to run dry and he threw the older dragon a glare before resettling with a shuffle of wings.

 

Hoseok didn't even think to stop. Feeling Hyungwon muffle giggles against his leg at the sight of Changkyun's indignation, he tried one more time and had to scramble to avoid the vicious bite suddenly aimed at his offending wing tip.

 

Laughter rang around the bonfire. “Watch out, Hoseok, or he'll take a bite out of you!” Minhyuk cackled.

 

Changkyun huffed, eyeing Hoseok to make sure he'll behave, before he shuffled a little closer to Hyunwoo's side and curled up tightly because Hoseok was still looking at him, fangs bared in a toothy grin.

 

 _I will!_ Changkyun threatened.

 

 _I know, hatchling,_ Hoseok had the audacity to laugh.

 

He got scorch marks on his scales for it, and Changkyun went to sleep on his rock.

 

But two days later he spent his afternoon nap curled next to Hyunwoo, arguably the most trustworthy out of them all. After that others were slowly allowed to come close as he slept. If nothing else, that had to be a sign that Changkyun was warming up to them.

 

Kihyun observed and allowed hope to sprout in his heart.

 

–

 

 _Okay so it's nice here and all but aren't you bored?_ Changkyun said one day almost a week after their fateful conversation. He's been getting progressively more agitated day by day though Kihyun had chalked that up to his scales growing back in, which had to itch like crazy. Maybe it was something else though.

 

Kihyun's brow rose. “Are you bored?” Then his brow furrowed, processing Changkyun's restless twitching, and he added, “are you okay?”

 _To be honest, I've never spent so much time in one place before,_ Changkyun revealed.

 

“What, not even two weeks?” Minhyuk asked, as always eager to learn more about Changkyun's life before he met them. (To Hyungwon, who accused him of being nosy, he claimed that he just wanted to know what to look out for and how to help – hopefully – their youngest feel better.)

 

 _Well, yeah. I had to be careful to keep an eye out for the fucker I would take my revenge on while simultaneously not let him know I was there. Or anyone, really. Safer that way. So I moved a lot,_ Changkyun explained. All the time his paws were twitching as if he was barely stopping himself from moving.

 

“Are you suffering from cabin fever in this open space?” Minhyuk grinned.

 

 _I mean. No. But I wouldn't be opposed if we were to go somewhere, you know. Just to change the scenery,_ Changkyun hedged.

 

“We?” Minhyuk's eyes gleamed.

 

Changkyun gulped, unsure. _Yeah? I thought you guys wanted me to join?_

 

“Of course! But I wasn't sure if you would want to go anywhere with us yet! Oh, this is amazing! I'm going to go tell everyone!” the elf cried, jumping to his feet. Changkyun snorted, surprised, as his leg was enveloped in tiny arms – a hug, Hyungwon had explained (because Minhyuk did it all the time, especially to Jooheon, and every time Changkyun had been baffled as to the purpose of the gesture) – and then Minhyuk was skipping away.

 

Later on Hyunwoo delicately asked if he had any preferences as to their wanderings.

 

_Wouldn't you have to go to your island or whatnot?_

 

 _No, not necessarily._ Hyunwoo hummed. _Our mission is done and our Leaders have not found us any new one yet so we're free to roam. It would actually be good to do that for a while, especially for Hoseok, Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon, they're supposed to be training and discovering Alagaesia. What better way than through travels?_

 

 _Oh, okay,_ Changkyun said, shuffling his wings; the leathery membranes whispered with the movement.

 

 _You clearly know where you want to go,_ Hyunwoo said with a smile, watching the youngling squirm. His gentle encouragement and the fact that he never judged Changkyun before, only offering understanding and acceptance, was the reason why Changkyun finally coughed his request out.

 

 _I was wondering if we could swing by my old colony_ , he said finally.

 

Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side. _If the sudden visit of three bonded Dragon Rider pairs doesn't cause too much trouble then I'm sure we could._

 

Changkyun brightened. _Oh. Thanks! I mean, there shouldn't be a problem if we don't come too close to the eggs and that's not what I-_ he stopped, falling silent.

 

Hyunwoo let out a low cooing sound, encouraging him to speak but not urging, letting the youngling compose his thoughts. Changkyun gathered himself and continued, _I was going to see my mom,_ he admitted quietly. _Tell her that… that I did it and she can rest easy._

 

 _I see,_ Hyunwoo said. _Then that's what we're going to do._

 

 _Thank you_.

 

–

 

“We're going to see a real wild dragon colony!?” Minhyuk almost choked on a gasp. Hyungwon's expression was strangely torn between curious and 'fuck no'. Both Hoseok and Jooheon were intrigued. It wasn't frequent that an occasion presented itself to make contact with dragons that weren't bonded. They'd heard stories, okay, they couldn't help their fascination.

 

“You're not going to see much,” Kihyun snorted, “unless you want to brave the protective rage of some new parents.”

 

“Wait!!!” Minhyuk screeched. Kihyun closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Forget all that, I just realized we're going to see Kyunnie's birthplace!”

 

All curious eyes turned to the youngling. Changkyun scowled. _It's not like I lived there for long,_ he said.

 

“Maybe! But it's still where you were born! It's a special place! You're the first dragon we know that wasn't born in the Egg Sanctuary. There's nothing interesting about that place.”

 

 _Hey!_ Jooheon protested.

 

“All of you shut up!” Kihyun commanded. “Just. Go, pack. I don't want to have to turn back because Hyungwon left his favourite pillow behind.”

 

“That was _one time_!”

 

“How did you even manage that, it's like, your most prized possession!” Minhyuk giggled.

 

“I wanted to take a nap before we went but Kihyun had me packing up the whole camp by myself because he went to gather flowers,” Hyungwon grumbled.

 

“ _Herbs_ , you ingrate, for the food you eat and the salves you use,” Kihyun scolded. “Now go pack.”

 

“I'm all packed!” Minhyuk chirped. “I packed the moment Kyunnie said he'd go travelling with us!”

 

“Then saddle Jooheon. Correctly. Need I remind you of that one time-”

 

“I'M GOING! I'm going!” Minhyuk ran off to check all the harnesses. Twice.

 

 _He fell?_ Changkyun asked, his curiosity picked. Why else such an insistence would be put on the act.

 

“Oh yeah,” Kihyun snorted and, cheerfully ignoring the pathetic whining of his elder trainee from where Minhyuk was buried in miles of leather, proceeded to regale the youngling with the story of how Minhyuk had been so eager to ride with Jooheon for the first time in his life that he forgot to check if all the straps were done correctly and mid-maneouver the main buckle came undone.

 

Minhyuk had screeched. Jooheon had screeched, flailing in the air like a headless chicken, completely terrified that suddenly his rider was plummeting towards certain death. Kihyun admitted to letting out a cry of his own from where he was on the ground, watching, before his senses came back and he quickly belted out a spell to slow Minhyuk's fall before he became a pancake. Hoseok finished off the rescue by catching him and bringing him back to the ground.

 

It was no use to hide that the whole thing had shaken everyone and Minhyuk had been supervised for a good few months afterwards every time he wanted to fly with Jooheon, but now, years after, it only served as an anecdote and a way to get back at the hyper elf for all his mischief.

 

As the two-legs packed the camp and the dragons waited in their gear until all the travel bags were attached to the saddles, Changkyun had one more question.

 

 _Jooheon?_ He asked, seeing as the red dragon seemed to be the least absorbed in the proceedings.

 

Jooheon turned to him, making an inquisitive sound. Though he was slowly coming around, it was still rare that Changkyun started a conversation on his own.

 

 _What is an Egg Sanctuary?_ Changkyun asked, puzzled.

 

Ah. _It's where the Order keeps the dragon eggs it receives from wild dragons and the ones born from bonded dragons' mating,_ Jooheon explained. _Basically a vault of a kind._

 

 _You keep your young in a vault?_ Changkyun was appaled.

 

_Well, not exactly. We hatch for our chosen riders and it usually happens in the Sanctuary, and then we go live with them._

 

_So you don't have parents? How do you learn antyhing?_

 

 _I mean I'm sure we do but_ _Riders are not exactly a family friendly organization. It's something of a mix between scholars and warriors._ _We learn some from our riders, from each other and through training with elder dragon-rider pairs, how to serve the people well._

 

 _Serve?_ Changkyun's nose scrunched.

 

 _Not in the literal sense of the word, I guess. We take orders_ _from our leaders_ _but we're not slaves or anything,_ Jooheon struggled to find the right words to describe the ranks and organization of the Order to a dragon who has lived his whole life making decisions for himself; he realized he'd have to start from the bare basics before moving on to answer the questions Changkyun asked.

 

Meanwhile Hoseok took notice of Changkyun's (adorably) scrunched snout and snorted a growly laugh. _What's with the face, hatchling?_

 

 _Jooheon says you guys_ serve _,_ Changkyun reported, confused.

 

 _Ah, I guess? As in, we do the world a solid, get rid of bad guys, make it safer,_ Hoseok cocked his head to the side.

 

 _And you knew from hatching that's what you wanted to do?_ Changkyun inquired.

 

 _Nobody's_ making me _do anything, if that's what you're worried about,_ Hoseok showed off all of his pearly white fangs in a slightly scary grin. _I like training and I like hunting. And if I train to go hunt bad guys then that's all the better._

 

 _I gathered that,_ Changkyun snorted.

 

 _So yeah, I guess if a dragon decides to hatch for a rider then they're kinda willing to do all that,_ Jooheon said, going back to satiating Changkyun's curiosity. _Although there are some who prefer to go scholar. Either way it's never a clash between our will and our riders'. Because, obviously, we're magic and we know who will suit us when we hatch for them._

 

Changkun's eyes gleamed as his mind processed the new information. It was fascinating for him. His whole life he knew only what he was born to and what he managed to observe. This whole bonding business was far removed from that and it fascinated him to no end. To think that some dragons – proud and independent creatures they were – knew before they hatched that someday a person would come, from an entirely different species, that they would like to spend all their lives with. All of their theoretically limitless years with that person in their mind and soul at all times.

 

It was hard for Changkyun to fathom and sounded really bothersome to his solitary heart but all six of his new friends had nothing but gratitude and joy in their voices when they talked about it so maybe there was something to it.

 

 _How do you know_ _an egg_ _decided to_ _only_ _hatch for a rider?_

 

 _The egg doesn't hatch in its mother's nest so she knows to give it away,_ Hoseok explains.

 

 _And then it goes to the Egg Sanctuary and there waits for its rider to come so it can hatch for them!_ Jooheon finished.

 

Changkyun was silent for a moment, pondering. Before he could ask anything more, Kihyun announced it was time to go and abruptly he had other things to think about, such as leading this entire crazy group of weirdos to a place he'd left two years ago and never visited again.

 

And worry he did – about the memories he'd made there during those first two months of his life coming back to haunt him, together with carefully suppressed visions of what life would be like if **that** never happened.

 

He wondered if he'd be able to recognize anything of the place.

 

He wondered if anyone would be able to recognize _him_.

 

He wondered if he wanted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Let me know!
> 
> Next chapter - Changkyun meets his past. 
> 
> Guess who that is for an extra bonus chapter about silly shenanigans later on. I have two ready and I can't wait to post them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added.

Though the youngest, Changkyun had no issues with leading the group. He set a steady tempo and kept to it. Hyunwoo was impressed with the pace. It was just a bit faster than what he'd expect from Hoseok and Hoseok liked to work out.

 

Changkyun also chose to fly rather high. Hyunwoo was well aware that all these choices were a strategy. The higher a dragon flew the more likely it would be that from below he or she would be taken for a large bird. The fast pace meant less time to  _be_ spotted.

 

Changkyun was a smart youngling.

 

Nonetheless such a strategy was befitting of someone who was on the run. Someone hiding, all the time, from everyone and everything. On one hand Hyunwoo was glad that it was no longer the case, that Changkyun had fought his way to freedom. But on the other the fact that he still moved like that meant that even though Changkyun was no longer on the run, the two years of lonely fugitive existence left a mark. To be fair those two years constituted almost his entire life, but somehow that didn't make Hyunwoo feel any better.

 

However, instead of dwelling on those thoughts, the eldest dragon praised Changkyun for effortlessly enduring his self-imposed pace and let him lead in peace. He knew the youngling had to have a lot on his mind considering where they were going and why. So he and Kihyun ran interference and let Changkyun prepare, taking on the task of occupying their unruly underlings' attention.

 

Changkyun noticed and felt thankful towards the leaders, because the closer they came to where he remembered his life irrevocably changing into a nightmare, the less put together he felt. Despite his best efforts his thoughts ran wild, jumping between the memories of  **that** day to his friends, to all the meetings after  **that** day – be it with animals or an accidental elf. He avoided any and all dragons carefully. Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon were the first he met after everything and thinking about them just gave him a headache.

 

By the time he's found the place and brought the group down to the earth his mind was one big mess. A painful mess.

 

Her bones were still laying where she died. Now clean white, the skeleton was all that was left of her, where his in his memories she was dark blue, like the sky just before night comes and paints everything black.

 

He didn't even notice that the others respectfully stayed behind when he stepped forward, as if in a trance, eyes filling with tears and a mournful keen squeezing out of his throat.

 

He did notice when his way was suddenly barred by a growling dragon, a little younger than himself, their teeth bared threateningly.

 

Changkyun stopped, surprised, and in his head a youthful voice demanded:  _who are you and what do you want here?_

 

He was definitely not prepared for such a development. His mind barely processed the question, overwhelmed as he was, and he heard as, behind his back, Hoseok let out a snarl before Hyunwoo stopped him. But before he could even think of answering, the younger dragon's demeanour shifted completely as it stared at him, cocking its head to the side and sniffing the air, no longer protective but curious.

 

Finally, its eyes widened in recognition. 

 

_Changkyun?_ it asked, disbelievingly.  _Is it you? Can it be??_ Disbelieving but hopeful, so hopeful!

 

Slowly, it clicked.

 

_Jongyeon?!_

 

_That's me! Changkyun you're back!!!_ the younger dragon cooed joyfully and attacked Changkyun with affectionate nuzzles and sniffs, dancing all around him and babbling happily.

 

Changkyun stiffened at first, in shock. The Jongyeon he remembered was a days old hatchling, fresh out of the egg and stumbling around as the elder hatchlings tried to play with it. Changkyun had been delighted, he remembered, to finally not be the youngest in the group.

 

Now Jongyeon was almost as big as Changkyun himself, but definitely still as enthusiastic as the tiny baby chirping joyfully at his friends and parents.

 

_Wait, wait, I gotta call the others!_ Jongyeon gasped and took a few steps away to throw his head back and let out a huge pillar of flames, roaring with all his might.

 

Changkyun felt faint.  _The others?_

 

_Yeah! We've all been here, every day! It's-…_ the younger dragon faltered, looking back at the white bones and then at Changkyun.  _It's kind of like a memorial. You were one of us and then suddenly your mom was gone, you were gone and we thought you were dead too. I guess we felt guilty. I mean myself not so much because I was so young I didn't even fully understand what happened. But Taehyuk, he took it so hard…_

 

Changkyun was honestly touched. Shocked, stupefied, completely nonplussed but really touched. He was gathering his wits about him to answer the earnest gaze boring into him when suddenly three new dragons crowded the place, snarling as they stood around Jongyeon and completely obscuring his view of the- of his mother.

 

Jongyeon hastily told them all to stand down.  _Look at him, look, he came back!_ He chirped, shoving Jeongwook, who had focused on checking him over, rather than on Changkyun, to  _look._

 

But Changkyun accosted by not one, but four strangers, finally did it for Hoseok and Jooheon. Hyunwoo followed after them if only to keep them in check, though he too was worried. This was not going as they had planned and so many snarling snouts could only mean trouble. (The Riders, at least, were smart enough to keep out of a fight in which so many dragons were mixed up)

 

Changkyun, mind reeling from the unexpected proceedings, had to scramble to keep tensions from rising. He would not have a fight breaking out in here. Not between his old friends and new friends. Just, no.

 

_Hoseok, no, wait, it's okay!_ He stammered, just as Jongyeon told his own side to take it easy.

 

_Changkyun wouldn't bring here anyone undeserving of trust,_ the youngest dragon said.

 

Silence fell over the place. Changkyun stood, frozen, Hyunwoo tense behind him, as the other three took him in. He observed them too and realized that, though different from his distant memories, they were still the same.

 

Jeongwook was standing next to the leafy green Jongyeon in all his walnut brown glory; he had more spikes along his jaw than before and they made him look more fierce but he kept close to the youngest, first and foremost worried about keeping him safe. Protective.

 

Byunghwa was teal, standing out in their woody surroundings like a sore thumb but fitting nicely in the air where he most preferred to be. He positioned himself in front of his younger friends, together with Taehyuk. Byunghwa's posture still screamed intimidation but his eyes were wide and round, not a hint of his previous fierceness remaining in them.

 

And finally, fiery yellow Taehyuk. He was the eldest among them, so he always felt the most protective and the most responsible for their well-being. Changkyun remembered him clucking over his younger friends' clumsiness and carefully setting them right. Jongyeon said he took Changkyun's disappearing hard. Changkyun could see it, in the way his wings drooped, Taehyuk's usual posture, full of dignity befitting someone of his age (as he believed), completely forgotten. He stared at Changkyun as if he saw a ghost.

 

Maybe he has. Changkyun himself felt a little unreal.

 

_Changkyun?_ The uncertainty made Taehyuk's voice sound as if he was still young, transporting them all in time two years ago, when everything was happy and carefree.

 

_That's me. Hi, Taehyuk,_ Changkyun mumbled.  _Byunghwa._ The teal dragon jolted as his Changkyun uttered his name, intimidating stance finally dropping.  _Jeongwook._

 

_These are my, uh, new friends,_ he continued, waving a wing at the group huddled behind him, eyes never leaving his old friends.  _They're from the Dragon Riders and they, they helped me. When I was… injured._

 

_Oh, Changkyun,_ Taehyuk breathed and came forward. Changkyun met him halfway, heart beating like crazy. Taehyuk was hesitant and a little awkward at first as he assessed Changkyun, noting all the scars and the bald, scale-less patches indicative of fresh wounds, though the exposed skin was smooth.  _We thought you died as well. When the colony realized what kind of a bastard lived here we ran him off but your mother was dead and you were nowhere to be found. We assumed-…_

 

_I ran. She told me to run and I just. Ran away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you'd get hurt if I came back._

 

Byunghwa made a sound as if someone kicked him in the chest. Changkyun unglued his gaze from Taehyuk and looked to where the others were huddled, Jongyeon practically hidden away under Jeongwook's wing as he cuddled to the elder dragon for both their comfort.

 

_How are you here?_ Taehyuk asked, coming closer still, nostrils moving as he scented the air, trying to catch Changkyun's scent.  _How did you manage to remain safe, all alone?_

 

_I bid my time and I took my revenge,_ Changkyun said, unconsciously puffing his chest out.  _I… I came to tell mom that it's done._

 

Jongyeon almost choked on a gasp.  _You killed him?_

 

_Yeah._ Changkyun confirmed with a tiny little growl. The very thought of that fight caused his blood to heat up. He did it. He fought his worst nightmare and he won.

 

_Wow,_ Jongyeon sighed in awe.  _That's where the scars are from?_

 

_Ah, yeah. Bastard fought hard. Though I'd look much worse if it wasn't for these guys. They saw the fight and they thought I was a rogue or something, which is apparently illegal, but when I told them why I killed him they healed my wounds and brought me food,_ Changkyun explained.

 

He didn't mind admitting to having needed help after his triumph, not when it could help ease the distrust between then two groups. As he hoped, at the mention of healing and feeding Taehyuk relaxed a little and even went as far as to thank the Dragon Riders.

 

He was naturally wary of so many strangers in his territory but Changkyun was vouching for them.

 

Hyunwoo bowed his head, accepting the thanks and remarking that  _It was our pleasure. Changkyun is a brave youngling, we couldn't leave him suffering. Especially since he kind of did our job for us. It's the least we could do._

 

_Did your job?_ Taehyuk asked.

 

_Our Leaders sent us to deal with the rogue terrorising dwarven feld_ û _nost herds. It just so happened that when we got there Changkyun took his revenge,_ Hyunwoo explained.  _It was a very impressive fight._

 

_I see,_ Taehyuk said warmly, looking back at Changkyun and noticing his gaze straying to where his mother's remains were.  _I think it's time we gave Changkyun a little privacy,_ he said.  _You're his friends so you're welcome to stay in the colony's territory for a while. Come, we'll show you around._

 

_Thank you._ Hyunwoo accepted the offer gratefully.

 

Taehyuk was the first to take off, after briefly nuzzling his jaw on Changkyun's head. The others followed suit. Byunghwa brushed his wing against one of the scars on Changkyun's side, letting the younger dragon nudge him on the side of his jaw playfully, like he did when they were hatchlings.

 

Jeongwook hesitated but in the end couldn't help himself from subjecting Changkyun to a brief cuddle. For once, Changkyun had nothing against being cuddled. And for good because Jongyeon too wouldn't go before he could get his fill of nuzzles.

 

Changkyun watched them go, heart fluttering and full to bursting, especially because just like his old friends, the Dragon Riders too insisted on a brief moment of physical contact before leaving. Minhyuk basically launched himself at Changkyun, taking advantage of the mood and getting in some of his own cuddles, glad to finally be able to show his affection and support in his favourite method.

 

Finally, thoroughly loved and cuddled out, Changkyun was left alone.

 

He took a deep breath and, feeling fortified by the affection bestowed upon him, at long last went to meet his mom.

 

Her dark blue scales were gone and it freaked him out a little, because the sightless eye sockets of her skull seemed to watch him. He shook the feeling off, huffing at his own silliness.

 

The place was clearly well kept. Not even a stray leaf marred the neat green of the grass. He made a mental note to thank Taehyuk, Byunghwa, Jeongwook and Jongyeon for caring for his mom's memory, and his own. Guilt gnawed at him for never returning, now that he's seen how much his absence affected them.

 

They  _mourned_ him.

 

He still thought the decision to run was a good one but he regretted having to leave them behind.

 

No matter now. What was done was done and now he was free from the constant, hateful threat that  **bastard** had been he could remake those bonds. He would try his best. His old life was gone but it didn't mean he couldn't start all over with the pieces of the old and the new sewn together into an existence that brought him joy and fulfilment.

 

He knew that's what she would have wanted for him. But first he had to do what he'd avoided doing for two years, refusing to let his heart heal until his revenge was done. He had to accept what had happened.

 

Changkyun curled up close to his mom and let himself mourn.

 

–

 

It was a long time before he rejoined the others. The sun had set and risen again when he squirmed his way into the middle of the sleeping huddle, where the Riders and Jongyeon were, cosily surrounded by the others, and lent the two-legs his own wings for (more) protection from the nigh chill and wind before falling asleep, curled up neatly precisely at the centre of the pile.

 

Needless to say he woke up exactly everyone because, tired, still emotionally fragile and feeling safe as he was, he let himself just  _be_ . Meanwhile everyone anticipated his return, for one, and two, had their senses honed to wake up at the slightest disturbance. 

 

Taehyuk had to send Jeongwook his harshest glare to stop the younger from giving them away with a coo as they witnessed something the Dragon Riders have already had the privilege of seeing (which in no way stopped Minhyuk from having to slap his own hand to his face to hold back his noises of delight) – a tired, sleepy Changkyun curling up to sleep next to someone else for a nap.

 

It was ridiculously cute. Changkyun had no business being this cute, covered in scars and scratches, and yet. As his dark green scales glinted next to Jongyeon's vivid green ones, Taehyuk himself had to hide his head under Byunghwa's wing, assaulted by the memory of two tiny hatchlings cuddled up in a pile, their purring the only thing giving them away as they slept together under a bush. They had caused no little amount of panic that day before they were found under that bush. The search party had to relay only on their senses of smell and hearing because visually, Changkyun and Jongyeon  _were_ that bush.

 

Nowadays they were definitely too big to resemble any kind of plant life but the memory brought a grin on Taehyuk's snout and, seeing the Dragon Riders' curiosity, he, Byunghwa and Jeongwook told them the story, taking care to not wake their youngest.

 

Taehyuk had to admit that though initially he was wary of the strangers, he had to give it to them – they were good people. They'd spent a lot of time together when Changkyun was with his mom; they kind of had to start talking to each other, if only to not be embarrassingly awkward. Turned out that even though the two-legs were somewhat of a mystery to the wild dragons, the two groups got together rather well.

 

They talked a lot about what their respective lives looked like, both sides fascinated with one another. The blonde elf two-leg, Minhyuk, was absolutely delighted that he was such a novelty to the wild dragons. The others were less so but with Minhyuk voluntarily taking the spotlight they weren't in such high demand.

 

Wisely, the wild dragons also kept to themselves whatever they heard about Bonded dragons because most of it wasn't exactly flattering. They decided to give the newcomers the benefit of doubt on account of Changkyun calling them his friends.

 

So far it didn't  _look_ like what they heard about. Aside from the small two-leg, Kihyun, neatly keeping the others from his group in line there wasn't much  _servitude_ to be observed in anyone's behaviour. It was certainly weird, to see two-legs, tiny as they were, so boldly climbing all over the dragons, or patting them as if they were animals. But the bonded dragons didn't seem to mind it, retaliating in kind by gentle nudges that had the slim figures of the riders  _sliding_ on the earth, even though they tried to dig their heels into the ground, or straight up faceplanting in the dirt.

 

That, or delighted growls and twisting for a better place to be scratched, which Taehyuk would consider undignified if Changkyun and Jongyeon weren't purring like two kittens; and while Changkyun was unconscious, Jongyeon was certainly aware of his surroundings. And he was continuously sending everyone triumphant looks because  _he_ was the one to cuddle their long lost brother and no one else. Well, he and the two-legs but they were tiny, they fit everywhere.

 

It was another fight for who would get to stay with Changkyun and who would have to go hunt. Jongyeon refused to move for anything. Jeongwook sent his eldest friend a look so utterly disarming Taehyuk cursed his protective, soft nature and let his second – or, now that Changkyun was back with them, third – youngest, do as he pleased. He and Byunghwa therefore quietly announced they would go hunt for breakfast.

 

From the other side the violet Hoseok immediately volunteered, eager to observe how they did it and show off his own skills.

 

He wasn't bad. With the saddle harness off Taehyuk could easily have taken him for another wild dragon. There was only one instance, when they were coming back, weighed down by the fruits of their labour, that his eyes unfocused and Byunghwa, startled, kicked at him to wake him up. Hoseok soon came back to them and apologized, explaining that he had been talking to his Rider.

 

In the end Taehyuk and Byunghwa both came back with claws full of game and minds full of new information about how the bond worked and what it was like to always have someone in your head. To be quite honest it sounded awfully bothersome but Hoseok seemed happy so who were they to judge.

 

For his part, Hoseok was glad that Changkyun had given him a chance to think about and put his experience of life into coherent words before. Thanks to that, talking to the wild dragons went much more smoothly than it could have otherwise. It seemed that they were all curious of the same and Hoseok had the answers ready.

 

He could also see the scepticism giving way to tentative acceptance. Plus, he was sure his hunting skills were at least on par with theirs, which won him some of their esteem. He had a vague feeling that they judged him, Hyunwoo and Jooheon for being sent on missions always together, as if they couldn't do anything by themselves. Especially since their Riders were always with them as well, though the usefulness of two-legs in combat was yet to be discussed.

 

Those guys acted as if they'd forgotten the whole reason behind the creation of the Riders, Hoseok thought. After all, it all happened because of a terrible war between elves and dragons that had both sides suffering tremendous losses. Two-legs were  _definitely_ very useful in battle.

 

But, Hoseok snickered to himself, he'd let Hyungwon and the others prove themselves in time. So far Minhyuk was acting more like a friendly dog than a warrior and Hoseok couldn't wait to see the wild dragons witness him in his righteous rage. That'll be one for the books.

 

For now, he focused on playing nice with their hosts. It wasn't that hard considering they had one thing in common and that was Changkyun. All they had to do was care for Changkyun and the rest was almost history.

 

Hoseok tried not to think of how discovering his childhood friends still cared for Changkyun might cause him to choose to stay with them instead of the Dragon Riders. He wanted Changkyun to choose them.

 

_Me too,_ Hyungwon told him, face buried in his favourite pillow despite the fact that the others were already up and about, getting round to making a breakfast without meat in it.  _But in the end it's his decision. And ultimately, I'd rather he be happy than anything else._

 

Hoseok hated that his heart was as soft, when it came to Changkyun, as Hyungwon's.

 

–

 

Changkyun woke up to the smell of food. Again.

 

This time, however, it was also accompanied by a lot of familiar, friendly scents and the warmth of another body next to his.

 

After the emotional turmoil of the previous night, it was like a balm on his heart – still wounded but tentatively beginning to heal. The acceptance of his old friends, the kindness of his new friends, he absorbed them like dried out moss absorbed the rain.

 

He was simultaneously starved for affection and embarrassed to ask for it; good thing everyone was just waiting for the slightest signal that it possibly might be OK to heap it on him.

 

Everyone was also getting along. The atmosphere of peace and acceptance was magical. It was beyond Changkyun's wildest dreams.

 

However, the world didn't suddenly become a better place just because Changkyun's life took a turn for the better. Despite his friends' best efforts, it was impossible for the colony to not notice seven visitors, four of which were dragons.

 

And when it became apparent that three of them were  _bonded_ dragons, well, not everyone was as willing to withhold their judgement as his friends.

 

It started mildly enough, with a few curious comments, which led to Changkyun's identity being revealed. And then the trouble started.

 

“Oh, so he wasn't dead, after all. He just _ran away_ , like a coward,” someone snorted.

 

Hyungwon's heart tore in two when Changkyun's muscles tightened and he snarled; it reminded him of their first meeting. The youngling was the same – aggressive, ready for a fight.

 

Changkyun could take a lot of shit but not about this. Never about this.

 

“You think it's safe now, cause the bastard's been gone for years, so you've come back with three dragons on leashes and their tiny masters to keep you safe?” the offender continued his taunting, clearly not taking Changkyun's display seriously. Worst mistake of his life, that.

 

“It's safe because I made it so,” Changkyun growled. “I did what you all were too weak to do and killed the fucker myself.”

 

“As if! I bet those are scars from you trying to hunt. Figures prey would get you good if your mother died so easily before she managed to teach you what little she knew.”

 

That was too far. Hyunwoo blocked Hoseok and Jooheon, who started forward, catching the back of Kihyun's shirt in his teeth as well. In the last possible moment, too, because his admittedly temperamental Rider was already drawing his sword. Hyungwon forced down the drawn bow in Minhyuk's hands so that the arrow wouldn't find it's intended mark – most likely a certain somebody's pupil.

 

Not that the two-legs' weapons intimidated any wild dragons but adding oil to the fire wouldn't be very wise, especially if it was Minhyuk blinding the offender.

 

Though deep down they all really wanted to take a chunk out of the idiot dragon.

 

It was hard, being responsible.

 

Meanwhile Taehyuk, Byunghwa, Jeongwook and Jongyeon boiled with fury but restrained themselves, knowing that it was a matter of pride that Changkyun had to fight for by himself.

 

Changkyun knew it too and felt the bloodlust he thought he'd sated when killing his mother's murderer rise to the surface. This one was going to apologize or die.

 

Faced with the ultimatum, the moron laughed.

 

_Death it is then,_ Changkyun bared his fangs and attacked.

 

If anyone had any doubts about Changkyun's prowess in battle, this brawl dispelled them.

 

Changkyun was truly out for blood. He drew it first and though he shed a little of his own, when his opponent's claws caught on the patches of skin where the scales have not grown back yet after his last fight, he paid it no mind whatsoever. The other dragon realized pretty quickly that what he took for poor skill and a faint heart was actually a soul so fiery that it scalded even other wild dragons, body and mind of a warrior, forged through years of lonely fight for life, day after day.

Changkyun knew how to fight for himself but he was never more brutal than when he was fighting for someone else. This time there was his pride and his mother's honour on the line. It didn't take terribly long before he had his opponent thrashing ineffectually beneath the entire bulk of his body, claws sliding on the scales covering the idiot's throat with an awful screeching sound before he managed to lodge them underneath the protective armour.

 

The loser stilled.

 

Changkyun almost finished the job and tore his throat out. He was  **this close** to doing it. But he wasn't out to make any more enemies. What he wanted was peace. So he held the other in the compromising position for a good minute, growling threats into his ear, before letting him go, his point driven home.

 

_Anyone else having any doubts?_ He snarled, blood buzzing and heart hammering in his chest as the defeated dragon dragged himself away from the makeshift battlefield and into the throng of spectators, bearing a few nasty wounds that steadily dripped blood, a big patch scales on his side burnt and still smoking from a nasty fireball.

 

Changkyun wasn't in much of a better state, bleeding and snarling as he was, but he puffed his chest out with the pride, victorious, bravely looking in the eye anyone who dared to meet his burning gaze.

 

After that everyone showed him respect but the peace of the place was ruined for him again, this time for good.

 

His friends were proud of him; they were stunned to see how their little Changkyun grew up into a fighter so formidable and made sure he knew how much they admired him. He regretted telling them that though he loved them, he didn't think he'd be able to stay with them much longer.

 

The colony was simply not his home anymore.

 

Jongyeon especially was inconsolable. Though he'd barely remembered Changkyun from their hatchling days, he'd grown very fond of him in the few days they'd spent together. They were the closest in age and Jongyeon loved how fierce Changkyun was, despite his usually sweet nature, and his delight skyrocketed when Changkyun grew comfortable enough for his mischievous side to make an appearance.

 

It did make him feel better though, when Changkyun shyly asked if he could visit them sometimes.

 

_I don't think I can live in one place anymore, and even if I could I'm not sure this would be the right one. Though I'm going to miss you something awful, I think I need to go with these guys,_ he explained.  _But would it be okay if I came by sometimes? I didn't even dare imagine you guys would remember me, let alone welcome me back so warmly. I don't want to lose you, now that I've found you again._

 

Only his still tender wounds saved him from being nuzzled to death in reassurance that yes, he was welcome to visit any time, they'll be happy to have him.

 

_We'll miss you too, Changkyunnie,_ Byunghwa said, and Taehyuk added,  _But we'll be able to wait somewhat patiently for your visits, now that we know you are alive and will come back._ And before Changkyun could apologize again for disappearing without a trace, he continued saying,  _Who knows, maybe one day we'll even come visit you._

 

_That would be fantastic,_ Changkyun's mental voice was strangled by his feelings.

 

_You'll be most welcome,_ Hyunwoo assured with all the authority of his position. Technically he should ask the Head Dragon Rider pair for permission to have four wild dragons be safely let onto Vroengard but there shouldn't be any problems with acquiring that. Junmyeon and Yifan trusted their subordinates, and they would see for themselves, when they met Changkyun, what kind of friends Hyunwoo's team has made.

 

The world was full of evil, but it was also full of wonderful things and brilliant creatures. There were those who sought to destroy and those who, even after being touched by evil, strived to protect the good, no matter the personal cost. Hyunwoo was glad to have met one such young soul, and gained his trust and friendship.

 

He couldn't wait to see Changkyun grow and heal, to teach him and be taught in return.

 

He was already eager to see what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this would be the last official chapter! How did you like it? :D
> 
> I've got a few bonus chapters with miniscule drabbles about shenanigans that didn't fit into the story, I'm going to post them soon. If there's something you specifically want to see, let me know and I'll be happy for the prompts.


	5. Bonus 1 - On the Importance of Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime before they go to the wild dragon colony. Changkyun begins to trust his new friends and gradually allows them close when he sleeps.

For as long as they knew him Changkyun had this awful habit.

 

He never slept more than a couple hours at a time.

 

They supposed it was useful when he lived alone and fended for himself. He divided his days and nights into interchanging periods of hunting and resting and he was okay.

 

Now though, safely with the six of them, there was no reason for him to keep it up. Nonetheless he persisted and ended up dead on his feet most days though they tried to get him as many nap opportunities as possible. Truthfully though if it wasn't for his tiredness they would be quite glad for the results of his habit.

 

Because though still not one for excessive physical contact, when sleepy Changkyun loved to nap next to someone; it made him feel safe. They had to set up a rotation system or there would be fights for the spot. There was nothing quite as endearing as a sleepy Changkyun, yawning wide and curling up into a little ball, inconspicuously tucking himself into his nap buddy's warmth or curling around them.

 

Hyunwoo was the first to get to watch over a sleeping Changkyun. Kihyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk weren't still entirely sure how they'd be received in that place so Hyunwoo was the one to approach the youngling who was blinking dazedly, laying limply in the shade of a tree at the edge of the group.

 

_Changkyun? Are you okay?_ He asked carefully.

 

_Mmm… sleepy…_ was Changkyun's answer. Hyunwoo blinked at the dreamy tone and not quite relaxed sprawl.

 

_Oh, I'll leave you to rest then,_ he said making to move back but then Changkyun's eyes focused on him and a quiet hum escaped his throat.

 

_You could… stay?_ The youngling said tentatively.

 

And how could Hyunwoo say no? His heart sang in happiness at the trust Changkyun was showing him and he would rather break his wing than refuse to take the invitation.

 

Carefully, gently, he made himself comfortable on the ground next to the youngling. Changkyun wiggled, curling himself up but unfurling his wing towards the honey-brown dragon until it rested touching Hyunwoo's leg.

 

That was the first time.

 

The next was actually Hyungwon. Hyungwon loved sleep any time and anywhere, so it didn't take him long to join in on Changkyun's nap time.

 

That time Changkyun was just getting ready to curl himself up in a nice, quiet spot when Hyungwon meandered over and said “Mind if I join you?”

 

He had to assure Changkyun that no, he wouldn't crush him, Hyungwon napped on, next to and with Hoseok all the time and it never happened, plus he'd wake if there was any problem. Eventually Changkyun agreed and somewhat awkwardly froze, not knowing how to proceed with the unusual napping company.

 

Hyungwon just rolled his eyes and told him to make himself comfortable before tucking himself into the space between Changkyun's chest and paw, where there would be minimal chances of accidents. Changkyun relaxed and bent his neck to tuck it under his wing, enclosing Hyungwon more securely and surrounding him in warmth.

 

It was an extremely pleasant nap.

 

After that Hoseok and Minhyuk both demanded Changkyun let them nap with him too. They squabbled like children over who would get to do it first and the youngling watched, flabbergasted and slightly embarrassed (but pleasantly, to his surprise) that there is apparently a demand for the chance to be his napping buddy.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun's scowl deepened with every scathing comeback they made at one another and Changkyun really wanted to see what kind of hell he would rain on them, observing the proceedings with great interest, until they turned to him.

 

“Changkyunie! Who do you prefer to nap with?” Minhyuk demanded, pouting for the effect.

 

_Um… Hyunwoo,_ he said finally, squirming under their piercing gazes and Hyunwoo projecting gentle amusement and warmth at him. The leader opened one wing in a wordless invitation but then Hoseok and Minhyuk started squabbling again and Kihyun was just opening his mouth before Jooheon piped in with a  _Can't you just share?_

 

They went with that. It was glorious. Double the warmth and double the secure feeling.

 

Coincidentally Minhyuk also decided to win some extra points (“You'll tell us later who you prefer to sleep with,” he had demanded to Changkyun's great anxiety) and absent-mindedly administered some scratches to Changkyun's green hide, discovering something in the process.

 

Because Changkyun's reaction was unexpected to say the least.

 

The youngling stiffened, his head lifting from the ground and eyes boring into Minhyuk who paused, startled, before tentatively scratching some more.

 

Changkyun  _melted_ , falling limply to the ground as if all his strings were cut. Hoseok stared as Changkyun's chest began to vibrate in a deep contented rumbling purr of utter delight and his eyelids closed slowly.

 

He nudged Changkyun with the tip of his nose but Minhyuk moved his hands to another spot and the only reaction Changkyun showed was an intensification of the purr.

 

_Changkyun?_

 

Nothing.

 

_You broke him!_ Hoseok accused, turning to the Rider. Minhyuk sent him a delighted grin, hands never ceasing their work.

 

Meanwhile Hyungwon wandered over to them because he could feel Hoseok's alarmed confusion at the situation and alarmed confusion does not match with naps. He was greeted with the sight of Hoseok poking the younger dragon with his snout and Minhyuk giggling at the strong vibration of Changkyun's purr transferring into his own body, making his arms tingle.

 

“What is going on?” he asked, feelings matching Hoseok's.

 

“I started scratching him and he just flopped and started to purr, isn't it cute?” Minhyuk gushed.

 

_I've never seen anyone react to scratches like that, he broke the hatchling, Hyungwon,_ Hoseok whined.

 

Hyungwon snorted.  _You are just so used to scratches they are hardly effective anymore,_ he said and added out loud, “This might be the first time Changkyun's ever gotten scratches, you know. Somehow I don't think there were many people vying for the chance to do that for him when he was alone in the wild.”

 

_Oh._

 

Minhyuk's smile dimmed for a moment as he mourned the lonely years of Changkyun's life and the many things he hadn't gotten during that time, like scratches and hugs and the simple warmth of companionship. “That just means we have to try extra hard to make up for the lost time then!” he declared stubbornly.

 

“Just don't overwhelm him,” Hyungwon said but he was grinning as he came closer and sat with his back against Changkyun's vibrating belly. “Oh this is comfortable. Hoseok why do you never do this, you've been holding out on me!”

 

Hoseok spluttered.

 

Changkyun blissfully slept through it all.


	6. Bonus 2 - How to Deal Witch Itching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today

“Changkyun, stop,” Kihyun said seeing the young dragon about to scratch at the bald spots where his scales were growing back in and itching like crazy.

 

_But it itchessss,_ Changkyun whined pitifully.

 

“Changkyun, I swear on my sword, you scratch one more time and you will regret it,” Kihyun threatened.

 

_But what am I supposed to do,_ the young dragon sulked and squirmed in place trying to resist the temptation.  _You won't help me!_

 

“Because we're busy. Find something to distract yourself with,” Kihyun said and went back to studying the map he was given for another mission, trying to decipher Junmyeon's handwriting.

 

Changkyun fell quiet. Kihyun soon forgot all about supervising him and focused on the job. It wasn't until Hyunwoo's strong confusion tingled in his mind that he emerged from the papers only to be met with a peculiar sight.

 

Changkyun was sitting still, all claws digging into the earth under his paws, right next to Hyunwoo and he had the bigger dragon's tail in his mouth, gnawing on it like human babies gnaw on things when their teeth are coming in.

 

Kihyun gaped.

  
Changkyun noticed him staring in astonishment, froze for a moment, shooting a glance at the owner of the tail, before emitting a tiny little growl and going back to his gentle munching defiantly.

 

_Changkyun?_ Hyunwoo prodded.

 

_He said I need to find something to distract myself with from the itching,_ Changkyun explained accusingly looking at the Rider.

 

_And you chose to, um, bite on my tail?_

 

_Yeah._

 

… _Okay then._

 

Afterwards, Hyunwoo's tail was a little achy but he was pleased to note that Changkyun's teeth didn't really leave any damage. He had to have been careful.

 

Kihyun also examined the chewed up place and confirmed no damage. He then shook his head and laughed, explaining, when he felt Hyunwoo's questioning curiosity in his mind:

 

“He really is a baby.”


	7. Bonus 3 - Do Not Underestimate Two-legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't look like much but holy shit those tiny creatures know how to fuck things up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuunsun requested a mission. Well, this isn't quite a mission but there's going to be BAMF Riders?? I hope you like it;;;
> 
> Also, sorry this is late; my friend came over to play Overwatch on my computer because she wanted to see if it's worth buying and somehow four hours went by,,,

Changkyun's gotten used to it, but his friends from the wilderness still found it a little unnerving. To be honest, it was a little creepy when all of the bonded dragons' eyes glazed over at the same time.

 

 _What's happening?_ Changkyun asked worriedly, seeing all of them tense in reaction to whatever their Riders were telling them, as soon as it looked like they were finished.

 

 _There's a situation,_ Hoseok said. _But Hyungwon says they've got it._

 

 _A situation?_ Taehyuk moved anxiously. They were currently all together, visiting Changkyun's – their now – friends from the colony. They were near the nests. A _situation_ in that area? Not good.

 

Granted, the Riders were off by themselves because Kihyun dragged them to help him gather herbs. They were tiny and two-legged though. They couldn't have gotten that far.

 

 _Why aren't we moving to handle the 'situation' then?_ Byunghwa stood. Hyunwoo shook his head and asked him to sit back down.

 

_Kihyun also says they have everything under control._

 

 _But what is happening?_ Taehyuk asked insistently; Jongyeon and Jeongwook looked between him and the bonded dragons, anxiously awaiting an answer.

 

 _A bandit group has set up their base in the near vicinity of the colony,_ Jooheon's eyes were still closed as he focused on Minhyuk's thoughts.

 

 _Hyungwon says they took a calculated risk,_ Hoseok reported. _And its been paying off so far. There's a road nearby, a human route for travellers and merchants. They've been attacking people and hoping the blame would fall on you guys._

 

Taehyuk snarled, enraged. He doubted the colony would be in much danger even if people grew to hate it and them; it was the principle of the thing though. Dragons were prideful creatures. Being accused of something they hadn't done? Blamed for some bandits' murders? Hell no.

 

Before anyone could stop him, he launched himself in the air, roaring his anger into the sky.

 

 _Taehyuk, wait! You don't even know where to go!_ Hyunwoo called after him, helplessly watching as the other wild dragons followed Taehyuk's lead.

 

 _I was born and raised here, Hyunwoo. I know where the fucking road is. And if those bandits thought they'd get away with trying to frame us for something we hadn't done it is time I teach them a lesson,_ Taehyuk snarled, wings beating the air with powerful strokes. In that moment he looked like a roaring fire, shades of dark yellow, almost orange, flickering with his movements.

 

Hyunwoo sighed and followed after everyone, reporting to his Rider that the dragons were gearing up for an intervention.

 

 _Do not!_ Kihyun urged. _Stop them, Hyunwoo. There are hostages. We've got it. Trust us._

 

Hyunwoo, together with Hoseok, Jooheon and Changkyun, managed to stall. The air was crowded as they all circled around where the Riders faced the bandits, superior eyesight letting them observe from above with perfect clarity.

 

Honestly, it would have been funny how they all had to look like some weird vultures, stuck flying in a circle, but the situation was nothing but serious.

 

The Riders were all three facing a group of bandits. Behind their backs seven people – travellers, from their looks – were huddled, fearfully peeking at the bandits, clinging to one another and crying. But not all of them. One was being held by a bandit by the hair, a knife to their throat.

 

A girl. A child.

 

Jeongwook growled. _Just trust them_ , Jooheon urged.

 

Movement was sparse on both sides. It seemed they were at the phase of talking now. Kihyun was holding his hands up in a calming manner. Hyungwon, beside him, appeared to be doing nothing but listening. Only Minhyuk was had his weapon ready, arrow nocked and ready to sink into its target.

 

Gods knew how long he's been holding the bow drawn but his aim was as steady as his rage.

 

Hyungwon's seeming idleness was fake. He _appeared_ to not be doing anything, going as far as to look completely blank. All part of the plan. Really, he was busy weaving a subtle shield spell, carefully slipping strands of it between the knife and the girl's throat and strengthening them.

 

Kihyun negotiated. These guys were not the type to negotiate, and they were already pissed off that they were found out and their robbery stopped. Kihyun was well aware of this fact but he was stalling to give Hyungwon more time. As soon as the shield was sure to be able to stop the knife, they would act.

 

Fortunately, Kihyun was good at talking and Minhyuk's arms were apparently made of steel; it took a while for Hyungwon to be completely and utterly sure of the effectiveness of his work. The moment he gave the sign though, Kihyun's careful act dropped with his arms.

 

“Okay, that would be enough. I've given you plenty of chances to stop acting like morons. Now we'll show you why it's not good to rob and kill people,” he said calmly, with a cruel glint in his eyes. The child held hostage was terrified out of her mind, and she'd be dead, together with the rest of her company, presumably her family, had the Riders not been there. Kihyun had no mercy for cold-blooded murderers.

 

“Fine,” the bandit holding the hostage sneered and dramatically slashed at the girl's throat, pushing what was supposed to be her bleeding corpse away. She whimpered, tears and snot wetting her face as she stumbled and fell, but there was no blood. The shield held. Before the surprised bandit could utter a word there was an arrow in his own throat.

 

Minhyuk was immediately there, scooping the girl up from the ground and holding with one arm, the other full of his bow, which he used to strike another bandit in the face. No one was touching this girl. Bone cracked, blood spilled again, the bandit howled, but Minhyuk was already retreating, handing the terrified child to her mother. The woman held her arms out for her, and tearfully hugged her to her chest, kissing her head and whispering reassurances over and over again, not even looking at the elf. Minhyuk simply patted the child on the head and moved away, hand reaching into his quiver.

 

Hyungwon remained stood between the travellers and the fight as Kihyun drew his sword and gave a demonstration of what kind of swordsmen the Riders trained. Minhyuk fired arrow after arrow into the fighting crowd, each one unfailingly felling a target.

 

Someone cried out – two bandits escaped Kihyun and Minhyuk's notice and ran at Hyungwon, who stood as if unconcerned.

 

He lifted a palm in an almost lazy gesture and said a single word. A purple ball of light hit one of the running bandits right in the chest. He flew a good few meters before hitting a tree and falling, limp, to the ground. He didn't move again.

 

The other one roared furiously and charged. In one smooth motion, Hyungwon drew his sword, ducked under the man's wide swing and thrust the blade at an angle, into the bandit's side, precisely into the space between the ribs, cutting through the strings tying the man's leather chestplate's pieces together tightly.

 

With a wet gurgle, the bandit fell at Hyungwon's feet. The youngest Rider flicked the blood off the blade and returned to his guard position in front of the travellers but the fight was already over.

 

Bodies littered the sandy road, pools of blood soaking into the ground. Minhyuk hooked his bow back over his shoulder and gathered his arrows from the corpses. They could be reused. Hyungwon and Kihyun cleaned their swords with a short spell and sheathed them.

 

Silence fell, with the exception of the little girl's weakening sobs.

 

Up in the sky there was similarly silence. Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon observed with satisfaction how their wild-born friends' eyes were opened to the truth about their Riders.

 

They were badass as fuck.

 

Minhyuk was back to his cheerful self as he approached the awestruck would-be victims. His soothing smiles put the poor people at ease when, with Kihyun's permission, a whole colourful flock of huge, scary dragons descended from the sky. The ground shook when they landed one by one, a safe distance away.

 

Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon worked miracles, explaining their association with the Riders Order and the colony, painting the picture of burgeoning friendship between the two and promising that the newcomers were their own dragon partners – whom they pointed out and who caused another ripple of awe as they nodded their greetings when they names were mentioned – and wild dragons from the nearby colony.

 

They narrated how all of the rushed to the site of the fight as soon as possible but stayed away to not cause any more panic and confusion but now would be happy to offer their help.

 

Hyunwoo himself spoke to them, delicately, confirming the Riders' words and making his own offer. It rankled a little, offering to be used as simple modes of transport, almost no better than a dumb horse, but on the account of those people's fresh trauma and their ruined carriage (not to mention the terrified horses who ran away) they swallowed their pride.

 

The travellers ended up accepting the offer of help and causing a huge commotion when they arrived at their destination, a simple village where they were apparently visiting their relatives, on dragonback.

 

Fortunately once the people got somewhat used to the fact that the dragons did, in fact, speak and truly were intelligent creatures and great conversationalists, they happily carried a conversation throughout the entire flight, so it wasn't as degrading as it could have been.

 

To be quite honest, Hoseok wasn't much embarrassed at all, glad to show off his strength and fierceness, until they arrived at the village and spotted a pile of red cabbage heads carefully stacked in a pyramid. The cute little girl who he'd managed to cheer up during the journey saw them and immediately pointed out his scales were just the same colour.

 

His team managed to hold it until they accepted all the thanks, said their goodbyes and were on their way back before laughing themselves sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met again because I say so, Hoseok and that girl, and she gave him and Hyungwon purple flowers.


	8. Bonus 4 - Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had Minhyuk given Changkyun a chance despite the unfortunate circumstances of their meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter one, kind of bridging the previous bonus and the next one - from your prompt!

_Hey, uh… Minhyuk?_

 

“Hm? What it is, Kyunnie?” the blond elf turned to him with an eager, sunny smile.

 

Changkyun hesitated. If he was human he'd bite his lip but he wasn't. His leathery wings whispered as he resettled them nervously before biting the bullet. _You were pretty ruthless with that bandit. It was really cool and stuff, I was just wondering…_

 

Here he paused again. Minhyuk, for once, kept his curiosity in check, sensing the heaviness of Changkyun's thoughts. He stayed silent, patiently waiting for the dragon to continue.

 

_He almost killed that girl. That's why you killed him, no questions asked. But I. I did kill your, uh, your rogue. So why-…_

 

“Oh, Changkyun,” Minhyuk exhaled softly. “Are you still worried about that?”

 

_No! No, I know, we're friends, we're a team. But I couldn't help but wonder. We know each other well now but we didn't back then. You didn't know me and the first thing you saw of me was murder._

 

Minhyuk furrowed his brows. “So it was. And you want to know why I didn't send an arrow into your eye?”

 

 _Yes, exactly that,_ Changkyun confirmed. _What made me different?_

 

“Well, you were already injured, for one,” Minhyuk said. Oh, that image. He could recall it as if it happened yesterday, the bloody tatters of Changkyun's torn wing, his heaving chest and sides glistening with dark rivulets of continuously flowing blood. The gore dripping from his maw, both from his wounds and from the killing bite. The mixed blood of the killer and the killed.

 

Minhyuk shuddered and continued, “I thought apprehending you in that state wouldn't be too hard. I was wrong about that.” Here he grinned at Changkyun, who unconsciously puffed out his chest in pride. Fading scars were invisible under his newly grown scales but Minhyuk has dug his fingers gently under that armour, for scratches – Changkyun loved scratches, the precious baby – and felt the lines.

 

 _And then?_ Changkyun pressed. _When we argued?_

 

“Hoseok had it in hand,” Minhyuk's smile faded.

 

_But you wanted to?_

 

“Why do you want to know so much?”

 

 _I don't know. Why do you not want to talk about it?_ Changkyun challenged.

 

Minhyuk sighed. “I guess because I don't want to admit that… I did want to. I had my bow and arrows ready. It's just that… When you saw us, you were so scared. You were so genuinely confused and terrified, and so _young_. No cold-blooded murderer feels like that when they face the enemy. Trust me, I've seen many.”

 

 _Oh, I see. Thanks, Minhyuk._ The young dragon was much more relaxed when he got up to wander away, who knows where to do who knows what. Probably come up with more weird questions.

 

“Wait!” Minhyuk cried dramatically. “Where do you think you are going?”

 

Changkyun froze. _Um, to fly?_

 

“Oh no no no, that's not how it works. I answered your question, now you gotta do something for me in return!” Minhyuk grinned impishly. Changkyun gulped.

 

 _And what would that be?_ He asked, dreading the worst answers. He didn't know what could that be but he still dreaded it. One could only dread and hope for the best with Minhyuk.

 

“You're gonna let me treat your scales to a nice oiling! Finally!” the elf announced triumphantly.

 

 _Fine,_ Changkyun agreed quickly, relieved. As far as requests went this one was pretty harmless. It required him to stay still and enjoy himself only.

 

Minhyuk practically radiated smug delight at tricking Changkyun into finally letting him give him the 'special treatment'.

 

And in the end, it _was_ pretty nice. Plus a big ego boost. Changkyun didn't even know his scales could look like that, he didn't remember the last time they were so _green_.

 

Minhyuk wasn't a demon, Changkyun thought to himself, glad he couldn't blush as the others fawned over him, the culprit grinning sweetly and cooing the loudest. But his magic was no joke, and Changkyun didn't mean just the spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious, this is how i imagine Changkyun looks:  
> \- before: https://www.healingcrystals.com/images/Diopside---Chrome-Diopside-Rods-Extra-01.jpg  
> \- after: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/07/d0/b9/07d0b9acb387066a6195a60733ad28c0--chrome-diopside-emeralds.jpg


	9. Bonus 5 - Team vs Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life never seems to give Changkyun a break for long. His team takes offence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for vellichor_productions who requested Monsta X defending Changkyun from threats. I hope you like it because it grew and grew and refused to end wow i had to kill it. I think it shows but eh.

Changkyun has spent about a week on Vroengard and he had to admit he was enjoying it. Aside from the fact that it was somewhat crowded for his tastes, the place was beautiful, the Head Dragon Rider pair fair and kind and he was still free to explore on his own.

 

What he had feared most from the moment his team (wow that sounded amazing) brought him to their headquarters was invigilation. Lack of trust and constant supervision. A probation period, maybe, because it would probably entail all of those things.

 

But no. The Head Dragon Rider pair only needed to talk to Hyunwoo and Kihyun's team, then to him (that was an… interesting conversation) and announced that they were happy to welcome him to the Order if he really wanted to join.

 

He said he did and that was it.

 

Afterwards his now official team celebrated and retreated to sleep completely happy.

 

The next day Changkyun went off to explore the island on his own and the others let him, secure in the knowledge that in its borders he should be completely safe.

 

To be fair nobody attacked him physically. But apparently he had been seen by some young trainees, on his own, scarred and alien, and they jumped to conclusions. Soon (a few days of observation from afar later – these guys were cowards) he was approached by a few of them, while enjoying the cool lake he'd found, and the still novel freedom to look as shiny as he wished to.

 

 _Who are you?_ It was a pretty innocent opening question, as far as those went, so Changkyun answered truthfully: that he was a friend of Hyunwoo and Kihyun and the others, whom they'd met at their last mission. Unfortunately, that seemed to confirm something between the strangers, as they exchanged looks that said a million words, and continued in a less pleasant manner.

 

_So you're the rogue?_

 

_What? No! No, I'm not him. the rogue was killed._

 

_Killed? By whom?_

 

Uh-oh. Changkyun fought the urge to squirm. _By me._

 

 _Holy shit, so you_ are _a rogue!_

 

_What the fuck are they doing, bringing him here and letting him run around unsupervised?_

 

 _I don't need supervision,_ Changkyun snorted. _The Head Dragon Rider pair approved my being here and gave me the freedom to do as I want._

 

_Yeah right. They wouldn't let a killer just go free._

 

Changkyun snarled. The ring of people and dragons around him was tight, their accusations rang loud in his head and he was on the defensive, which he hated. Snarling wasn't a good idea though, because it was taken as a confirmation of his violent tendencies.

 

Changkyun felt mildly satisfied, when at the sight of his bared fangs all the strangers flinched and moved back but regret churned in his stomach. It wasn't his fault that he was wilfully misunderstood but he also didn't want his team to suffer judgement from the other citizens of the island because of their association with him.

 

He strongly refused to even imagine that the esteem of their fellow Riders would be more valuable to the team than his presence. He squashed those thoughts and locked them away. His team accepted and understood him.

 

He could probably go and tell them about what happened. It was tempting, even. He could curl up next to Hyunwoo and Jooheon, get scratches from Hyungwon and observe as Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hoseok verbally tore those conclusion-jumping strangers to shreds.

 

Except he wasn't a hatchling to go to his elders for protection. He was an independent, grown-up dragon who fended for himself. Plus he could imagine nothing worse than forcing his team to take sides when they didn't have to. This was his problem and he could deal with it.

 

He always dealt with his problems by himself. Joining a team of friends didn't suddenly make him inept.

 

So for the next few days he did his best to ignore the increasingly venomous looks thrown his way. He also avoided going into any public places with his friends, sticking to the far off ends of the island and exploring them by himself, stubbornly telling his team all was good.

 

He should have known that it wouldn't just end with looks. He could kick himself as he stood backed into a corner by a group much larger than the first one. There were at least five dragons crowding him, not to mention their riders.

 

 _Not so brave now, are you? Not snarling anymore. I guess ten is too many even for your experience in killing,_ one taunted.

 

 _Get this fucking absurd idea out of your heads,_ Changkyun bit back. _I'm not a senseless murderer. I did the Order's job and they recognized I was in the right. The fucker was beyond redemption._

 

_Who asked you to do their job? At least they had the authority. I bet you just attacked on whim._

 

 _There was nothing whimsical about what I did,_ Changkyun's anger was mixing with fear again. He couldn't reason with them and it made his heart rate spike like crazy. Hoseok had listened. Why were these guys not doing it?

 

_So you murdered another dragon with full conviction!_

 

_Not even crazy, just blood-thirsty. Look at those scars. How many fights has he been in?_

 

 _I was defending myself!_ Changkyun cried out, indignant. Two years of fighting for every minute of life and he was being judged as if _he_ was the criminal responsible for it.

 

_Yeah, right. I bet._

 

Holy shit, Changkyun gulped. It was like trying to get blood out of a stone. Nothing got through to them. He had to get out of there and fast. Before either his or their patience finally ran out. And his own temper couldn't break free unless he wanted to cause his team trouble.

 

 _Look, if you have an issue with me, go to the Head Dragon Rider pair. Ask them. Leave me alone,_ he said, wings unfurling for a take-off.

 

 _Not so fast, little killer._ One of the riders extended their hand and started to say something in Ancient Language.

 

Changkyun promptly panicked. Quick like a viper springing to bite into its victim, he opened his jaws wide and let out a stream of flames, forcing all the magic users to abandon whatever spells they were readying and shield themselves and their dragons from the flames.

 

Before they could get their bearings, blinking dazedly after the blinding attack, Changkyun was on the other side of the raised hill that made up each “finger” of Vroengard, and quickly but quietly making his way through the forest like the professional fugitive he was.

 

He felt a little bit sick. He was supposed to be safe here. The home of his team mates couldn't be a bad place. And yet, though the leaders accepted him, the rest of the Order seemed disinclined to do so.

 

He thought he wouldn't have to hide and run for his safety anymore. Life was never that nice though, was it? He let his guard down, after all the good things that's come to him, and life slapped him with another lesson.

 

He got home safely, heart still hammering, and curled up for a nap in what he identified as Jooheon's sleeping space. Ah, whatever, Jooheon would forgive him.

 

For the next few days Changkyun didn't dare go out on his own much. The others asked about it but he assured them he just wanted to laze around a bit and they let him be.

 

They let him be until Hoseok and Minhyuk got it in their heads to see his favourite spots.

 

“You've done so much exploring, Kyunnie! Show us what places did you like and we'll show you or favourites! Come on, it'll be fun!” the elf cajoled with a bright, enthusiastic grin and Changkyun was helpless; he had to agree.

 

He consoled himself with the knowledge that as long as he was with them it was unlikely something bad would happen.

 

It was just his luck that he was left slightly behind when they ran ahead, not waiting for him to finish drinking from a lake he'd led them to. He liked this lake. It was unfortunately a lake he'd come a few times to and, inevitably, been seen at.

 

So it was no surprise that his tormentors didn't fail to appear.

 

Changkyun immediately began to plot how to get to his friends with minimal fuss made so as to not alert them to the trouble.

 

The easiest way he came up with was to swim through the lake and dart into the forest where he'd be harder to catch than in open space. He didn't count on the magic-using two-legs to erect a wall of smooth rock along the shores, making it impossible to crawl out of the water.

 

 _Shit._ Now he was trapped and water was not his preferred habitat. He could dive but he didn't want to risk them actually trapping him underneath the water. Fuck knew if they would go that far – because that would be an actual attempt on his life – but Changkyun was not one to take unnecessary risks.

 

He tried scaling the walls but aside from the shallow gauges his claws made there was hardly any way to find footholds. He fell back into the water with a splash and couldn't help his panicked flailing to the sound of jeers and laughter. _Shit, shit, shit, FUCK._

 

“Whoa, Kyunnie! Are you taking a bath? I didn't know you grew to like them so much!” a familiar voice called out.

 

Everything stilled. Changkyun allowed himself to feel relieved.

 

All eyes turned to the top of the wall where Hoseok was perched, Minhyuk standing next to him. Though Minhyuk's words were playful and he addressed them to Changkyun, he and Hoseok weren't looking at him. They were staring hard at the crowd gathered on the other side of the lake and there was not a hint of amicability in their expressions.

 

“It seems though, that the lake got a makeover when we weren't watching. Peculiar. I don't think we're liking the changes very much, do we?” Minhyuk continued, still with a smile. His eyes told another story. The gulps from the shore were hilariously audible.

 

 _Quite honestly, we hate them,_ Hoseok growled. _But what we hate most is that you idiots seem to have targeted out youngest. I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain yourselves._

 

 _He, uh, he killed-_ _Suspicious character- -violent-_ were the sad attempts. Minhyuk and Hoseok let them sweat, still drilling them with their gazes. Meanwhile Changkyun was calming down and curiously observing the dynamics between his team mates and the harassers, lazily treading water so that only the top of his head was visible.

 

(Minhyuk was deliberately not looking at the swimming dragon. The sight of his wide eyes – the only visible part of him – and his small snorts when water got too close to his nose would have undone all his protective rage in a matter of seconds and he couldn't have that before he taught some assholes a _lesson_.)

 

“Didn't you hear the Leaders approved of his joining our team? He's an official member of the Order. I dare say he's actually got a higher rank than you, _trainees_.” Minhyuk said so sweetly even Changkyun shuddered.

 

_Oh yeah. Guy's got more skill than all of you together. More brains and heart too._

 

“So how are you going to apologize?”

 

Changkyun got publicly apologized to, and not just by the offenders but by the Head Dragon Rider pair as well, which baffled and flustered him. They insisted, citing for a reason that if they had made an official announcement of his joining, all this never would have happened.

 

He was starting to see why everyone held them in such high esteem.

 

Later on, at home, Kihyun and Hoseok scolded him thoroughly for not confessing to having trouble and Jooheon flopped on top of him to keep him in place as Hyungwon and Minhyuk administered scratches.

 

Changkyun whined as if annoyed but surreptitiously cuddled closer, butting his head underneath Jooheon's chin, and contentedly closed his eyes. Home was where his team was.


	10. Bonus 6 - It's Dangerous to Go on a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuunsun requested Changkyun getting hurt on a mission. I went all out, I hope you like it XD

Sometimes when missions go wrong it is expected and taken with an air of resignation. Sometimes though, sometimes the trouble comes out of nowhere and as you scramble to save the situation, the strong sense of _what the fuck_ permeates your soul.

 

This was the latter case.

 

Honestly, Changkyun was slightly baffled as to how a simple escort mission through the mountains turned into this clusterfuck. They'd been moving through a valley and they'd been _expecting_ trouble to come there, if anywhere, because valleys are always prime spots for traps. That's why Changkyun and Jooheon had been patrolling from a high altitude while the others stayed close to the humans they guarded.

 

The high patrol had seen the attackers and immediately alerted the rest of the team. The guard groups swapped places. Hyungwon and Kihyun when with Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon to intercept the attacks before they managed to touch the travellers.

 

Minhyuk stayed with Changkyun down in the valley, bow singing as he let out arrow whenever there was an occasion.

 

It had seemed like all was well in hand. It was a false sense of security, though. Another, smaller group suddenly jumped out from the copse of trees at the foot of the mountains and attacked the two guards.

 

 _First of all,_ Changkyun thought to himself, _what the fuck, how many of them are there?!_

 

Minhyuk immediately started firing at them, abandoning the bow and swiftly exchanging it for his sword as he ran out of arrows. Changkyun helped as he could, spewing fire and swiping at the bandits, but he tried to keep close to their clients, shielding them with his body when needed. He made a good shield – smaller than Hyunwoo but his scales were as sturdy as any and that sufficed.

 

It went against his instincts to _take_ hits instead of avoid them but he'd signed up to protect people and protect people he would.

 

Slightly more difficult but they were still handling the situation until the avalanche.

 

There was a fucking avalanche, and it headed right for the civillians. Changkyun thought fast. Rocks falling with high velocity – magic won't stop them. He'd learned one thing about magic from his team and that was – it required as much energy as performing the action physically. There was no way Kihyun, Minhyuk or Hyungwon could stop the avalanche then, even if they were all aided by their dragons. They were already occupied and expending their energy on fighting.

 

Not stop? Try evading. Changkyun looked back to the terrified people, with their big, creaky old carriages and even more terrified animals, whinnying and jerking in their harnesses. He doubted there'd be enough time to move all of that out of the way, the rocks were already past halfway down.

 

Changkyun snarled, properly pissed off and scared all at once, and resigned himself to living up to the shield title.

 

He anticipated pain. He hadn't anticipated the sheer amount of agony as all the falling rocks slammed into him. Bruises? If only that. His wings were extended to minimise the amount of rubble that slammed into them, as well as the stray pebbles raining after it on the people he was protecting. The first to snap was a wing-bone. Then ribs. Changkyun spared a moment to be grateful that his neck and wing-joints remained only heavily bruised. His head was ringing, as he picked himself up, dislodging the stones and wheezing from the pain.

 

The next thing that he registered was screaming. Everyone was screaming. Minhyuk was the loudest, despite being further away than the convoy, also collectively screaming. A true feat. From above, Kihyun and Hyungwon were yelling furiously, dragon roars shook the very ground. Or maybe just his brain was that scrambled because they also chose to scream _inside his head_ and holy fuck that was not helping.

 

_No, Changkyun, watch out!!!_

 

It was only then that Changkyun refocused on the outside world. It seemed liked this day was not done with him yet. There was one bandit running at him with a spear. It was a weird spear though, the tip was barbed and some kind of magical energy was coming off of it.

 

_Holy fuck where did they get a Dauthdaert?!_

 

Minhyuk was running too, towards the spear-wielder, but he was far behind and even his elven speed wasn't going to help much.

 

_That's a Dauthdaert?! Changkyun!!!_

 

Changkyun would have been glad to know what a damn Dauthdaert was, beyond that it was a weapon and it was heading towards where the people were huddled and crying.

 

Moving hurt. Moving was difficult. He felt heavy and awkward as he crawled to stand in front of the group. Damn it, he was the shield and he would _not_ have the team fail just because he felt like dying. He had his scales, he'd be okay, he assured himself as he took position and shook his head to clear it.

 

He tried to put up a fight but his body was screaming and the human was too fast. The spear left the man's hand…

 

… and went deep into Changkyun's chest.

 

Changkyun roared in agony with all he had left in his lungs, before staggering and falling to the ground.

 

He didn't know what happened after.

 

His team, on the other hand, would never forget it.

 

Minhyuk was the first at the scene, sword flashing as he cut the spear-wielder into two neat halves, not even stopping to look as they fell to the ground before crashing to his knees at Changkyun's side and scrambling to screen him for the full extent of his injuries.

 

Dauthdaertya were twelve ancient weapons made by the elves of the past, whose secrets were now considered forgotten. They were said to be beautiful and thus named after flowers, but their true beauty laid in their attributes. They were completely invulnerable to all magic and designed specifically to kill dragons during Du Fyrn Skulblaka. After the pact they were either destroyed or lost, all of them.

 

Apparently that last bit was wrong. This was definitely and undoubtedly a Dauthdaert, sticking out of Changkyun's chest and Minhyuk was in full panic mode as he took in the broken bones, the bleeding and the sharp slivers that snapped off the main blade of the weapon _inside Changkyun's chest_.

 

In the next moment, Jooheon was finishing decimating the bandits on the ground, stomping them into the dirt, burning to ashes and clawing to shreds. Minhyuk decided to start with the broken off pieces – as they were slowly but surely carving up Changkyun's insides even more – and bleeding. He tried to do both at once and it was a slow process. Too slow for his liking. Too slow for Changkyun.

 

Two whole minutes he struggled alone, aided only by Jooheon's energy, which he offered to his Rider without asking, almost pushing it at him in order to help him work faster. That's how long Kihyun and Hyungwon needed to join him. Hoseok and Hyunwoo brought them as close as possible but landed a bit away and very carefully, so as to not cause the ground to shiver and have the weapon jostled in Changkyun's chest, doing even more damage.

 

They couldn't do much else and the despair eating away at their hearts was overwhelming.

 

Both, like Jooheon, offered up all of their energy for their Riders to take as they went to work. Hyungwon took over removing the slivers. Minhyuk focused on the spear itself and Kihyun had an eye on both of them, still focusing mostly on fixing Changkyun's lungs and shredded blood vessels.

 

There was a lot to fix. By the end of it, all three were covered in the blood that came from Changkyun's wounds, and tired beyond belief, but they pushed through it and made sure everything was healed and no stray, not even the smallest, piece of the Dauthdaert remained in his body.

 

They also fixed his broken bones and bruises, which, compared to the damage caused by the Dauthdaert, were almost inconsequential.

 

When they finished, they slumped against Changkyun's steadily moving chest and allowed themselves to soak in the knowledge that their youngest wouldn't die. Minhyuk sniffed quietly, wiping at his eyes and smearing the blood all over his face. It only made it that much harder to stop himself from sobbing as he realized it.

 

He had Changkyun's blood on his hands. Literally and figuratively. If he'd been there-

 

 _Stop. We're all equally to blame for this,_ Jooheon said quietly, coming up to butt his bright red head against Minhyuk's side. Even next to his scales, Changkyun's blood was dark and starkly visible.

 

Hyungwon refused to move from where he was leaning against Changkyun. It was Kihyun, who remembered that they still had a mission to finish. Reluctantly, he stood, wobbling on the pile of stones unsteadily, before he descended to where the convoy was, a scant few meters away; completely unscathed.

 

To his surprise, the people they escorted were waiting for him. They greeted him timidly and fearfully, but with arms full of cheese and bread and fruit – all food without meat, practically pleading at him to take it. They didn't have that much with them but the young dragon had saved all their lives, twice, and almost paid for it with his own, not to mention everyone else. They were deeply thankful and promised to do anything in their power to help, instead of being solely a burden.

 

Kihyun had to swallow against the block in his throat before he croaked his thanks, and went back to his team to give the food to Hyungwon. Minhyuk came back down with him, to thank the people personally and make sure no one was hurt before he and Kihyun sat together with them to share the meal and plot their next move.

 

Hyunwoo came up to lay next to Changkyun, warming him up and pouring what little energy he had left into his small body. He sent Hoseok and Jooheon to hunt for food. They went only because Hyunwoo was already curled up next to Changkyun securely, leaving him covered. They trusted he'd be able to protect him now even if they left for a few moments.

 

–

 

Changkyun felt as if he had déjà vu, waking up again to a meal and cuddles. This was the third time he's been less than okay and the others took care of him like this. Only the person next to him was different.

 

First time it was Jooheon who had been close. At the colony of his childhood – Jongyeon. Now, Hyunwoo was curled up around him, covering him with a wing as if it was a blanket. Changkyun's head was tucked into Hyunwoo's chest, also hidden from view. He poked it out to look at the outside world and locate the meal he could smell because his stomach was begging for food.

 

At the first sign of life from the youngest dragon, he was immediately swarmed. Hyunwoo swiped his tail to keep people away, allowing them closer only after Changkyun had eaten.

 

Hunger sated, Changkyun crawled out from underneath Hyunwoo's protectively extended wing and stretched, luxuriating in the lack of pain. He knew who he had to thank for it, and that was the first thing he did. To his surprise, Minhyuk said: “You don't have to thank us, Kyunnie. Heavens, this wouldn't have happened had we had a better plan. This was all out fault and we can only hope you can forgive us sometime.”

 

Changkyun tried to reason with them but to no avail. Proably because when he looked around he could spy enormous splotches of drying blood on the ground. It was mildly fascinating. He'd seen his own blood before, of course, but never in this quantity. It probably didn't help the moods when he sniffed at the bloodstains curiously. (Not his fault - though they didn't  _look_ it, all the Riders positively reeked of the smell. It was weird.)

 

In the end he just gave up and assured them they had his full forgiveness, before finally allowing the people he had guarded to come closer. They were appropriately timid but also incredibly thankful. All the pain he'd gone through was worth it, he thought proudly, as one by one every member of the escorted group expressed their thanks.

 

One little boy escaped his mother's arms, toddled up to him and put his tiny, tiny arms around Changkyun's chest, sniffing his _Thank you, mister dragon. I'm sorry you got hurt. I hope it doesn't hurt anymore,_ into Changkyun's scratched up scales.

 

Changkyun froze, unsure what to do at first. Then he remembered what Hyungwon always said, about cuddling up to a purring dragon, and let a quiet rumble reverberate through his chest, causing the child to squeak in surprise and giggle.

 

Once again, Changkyun was glad he couldn't blush because the tender, fond looks his team mates were sporting as they observed him interacting with the little two-leg were completely embarrassing.

 

The rest of the mission went smoothly, thank heavens. Unless you count the team's constant attempts to cuddle him. They seemed to have decided that Changkyun _needed_ protection or something, and ceased that behaviour only when he reminded them that he was a perfectly capable and independent individual who has fought and won against dragons older and more experienced than himself.

 

He refused to acknowledge the fact that, even though annoyed, he was also touched, because the fussing showed clearly how shaken they were by his near death experience (quite possibly more shaken than he) and how much they cared about him.

 

If he allowed more cuddles than usual it was only because...

 

You know what, he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. His team was wonderful and they all deserved the comfort. The next person who had an issue with it could choke on his flames, Changkyun decided and accepted Hoseok's warmth next to him as he rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finished the mission and brought the spear to Vroengard; gave it to Junmyeon and Yifan for safekeeping. At first Minhyuk wanted to destroy it but ultimately they decided that it might be useful some day. Just, far away from Changkyun and any other dragon.
> 
> In the books Arya said that nothing that brings death to dragons can be beautiful, no matter how aesthetically pleasing. Gotta agree with her.
> 
> \--
> 
> Well, my dear readers, this cocludes the requests and thus brings about the official end of this story, unless of course I come up with something else.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me during this story, you guys gave me so much joy and inspiration!


End file.
